


Family Drama

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Hope是Klaus和Elijah的女儿, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Top Klaus Mikaelson, 大量二设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 半架空设定：Hope是Elijah与Klaus的孩子，她独自前往神秘瀑布Salvatore读书；Hayley在狼人部落生活得很好；Kol与Davina四处游；Rebekah和Marcel前往了别处定居；Freya与Killeen带着孩子在新奥尔良另有居所。整个Mikaelson宅邸只剩下了Klaus与Elijah两人，没有世俗纷争，沉浸于艺术与日常的安逸中，过着半隐居的生活。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕段子合集，蠢爸爸们的场合，就是要撒糖撒糖！！！老夫老妻罗曼史！  
> P.S Elijha生的Hop。  
> P.P.S为了挽救我被后裔剧情伤透的心……

  
00  
父爱泛滥的克劳斯和以利亚在他们的小公主即将成年之际陷入了疯狂焦虑之中。依照他们家族曾经「过多的」失败交往史和挑选伴侣的糟糕眼光来看，他们害怕霍普也像她的姑姑那样也走上歧途。为了避免让女儿交友不慎，两个年纪加起来有两千多岁的吸血鬼祖宗决定卧底潜入塞尔瓦托学院。  
  
  
01  
“我从没想过要这么做，尼克劳斯，你这个提议让我有点不安，你不是在酝酿什么新的阴谋？”以利亚对着镜子整理着衬衫，他的头发散乱的有几缕垂在额头。与以往严禁地梳在脑后的背头所展现的那种一丝不苟相比，现在的他更加慵懒甚至带有一丝魅惑。  
  
“别否认，你可比我更担心我们的女儿，亲爱的以利亚。”克劳斯靠在卧室的沙发上，手中拿着一只铅笔似乎在描画什么。他盯着手中的素描本，时不时抬起视线观察以利亚的一举一动，嘴角带着满意的微笑欣赏着自己的作品，忍不住轻声发出感慨。  
  
“你又在画什么了？”以利亚打开衣柜门，开始翻找什么。在他弯腰的时候，修身的西裤勾勒出他结实有力的臀部。  
  
克劳斯看着眼前的风景不由得啧啧称奇，他亲爱的老哥真是太辣了，“哦，那还用问？”他心想，或许他们该放弃这些肤浅的艺术描摹，直奔主题。但以利亚可能会拒绝，毕竟昨天晚上他们打得过于火热。  
  
“我不想与你白日宣淫，弟弟。你要知道上次我们的情不自禁，吓坏了文森特，芙蕾雅给他做了好久的心理建设。这样有损家族的名声。”以利亚双手抱在胸前，他眉头紧锁，看着坐在沙发上一脸淫笑的弟弟，“适可而止，尼克劳斯。我的领带去哪儿了？”  
  
“哦，高尚的以利亚，和你邪恶的弟弟搞在一起你还在乎什么名声呢？”克劳斯调侃道，他喜欢看着以利亚恼羞成怒的样子，这很显然能大幅提高他们滚到一起的概率。  
  
然而以利亚并不打算让他亲爱的弟弟得逞，他走到克劳斯面前拿开他手中的笔和画纸，大大方方地跨坐在对方的腿上。纯血始祖张开了自己的獠牙咬在了他至亲的脖子上，他搂着克劳斯的肩膀，大口吸吮，甚至发出了一些故意为之的呻吟，喘息与喉咙吞咽的声音格外清晰。等到他感到身体中的狼毒被完全消解后才松开嘴。他满意地舔了下嘴唇，然后捧起克劳斯的头轻轻地吻了一下。他的屁股能感觉到克劳斯已经硬了，那坚硬的感觉透过裤子顶着他的身体，但他轻轻微笑着站起了身，“我先下楼做早餐了，尼克劳斯，希望你有足够的时间帮我找到合适的领带。”  
  
以利亚在做早餐的时候心不在焉，他盘算着他们回到神秘瀑布镇的安排，陪克劳斯完成这个闹剧并且了解霍普的近况迫在眉睫。他需要趁早联系一下萨尔兹曼了解一下情况，毕竟现在的年轻人们过于复杂。在女儿小时候，他们没能陪伴在她的身边，多亏了Hayley的帮助，小女孩受到了很好的照顾，可身为霍普的亲生家人，他们实际上与女孩相处的时间屈指可数。  
  
霍普心思极其敏感，她会因为家人为她的付出而感到悲伤，她会因为难过而选择离开家族，独自前往神秘瀑布学习。这让以利亚总能想到小时候的克劳斯，可他们的女儿还遗传了自己的善于隐藏，把很多话憋在心里。这太糟糕了，他们需要和女儿好好相处一段时间，和她好好沟通一下。   
  
看到弟弟从楼上下来，他手中拿着一条墨蓝色的领带，上面有着一条条黑色的暗纹，低调却又充满了小小的个性。以利亚挂了手中的电话，解开身上的围裙，轻声说道：“不错的选择。”  
  
克劳斯走近他，然后靠在厨房的门边，“你把面包烤糊了以利亚。”他没等以利亚将鸡蛋装盘一把搂过他的腰。以利亚的腰并不纤细，但那充满力量的线条让克劳斯无比垂涎，骁勇善战的维京血统让他在优雅绅士之余带着天然的野性。美丽的麋鹿？不，那不适合，以利亚更像是一只性感的美洲豹，有多么优雅就有多么危险。而现在他的哥哥只属于他一个人，哦，至于他们可爱的小公主，他很乐意与她分享1%的以利亚。   
  
“我在想事情，尼克劳斯。”以利亚转过身子，靠在桌旁，他讲着自己想到的一些问题并很乐意知道弟弟的看法。在经历了一些事件后，他们之间开始重视沟通，开始进行和平的交流，而不是像曾经的那样“文明”地用打架来解决问题。虽然大多数时候他们还是会因为意见分歧大打出手。但在以利亚看来，这就是有进步的，他们还有无尽的时间来解决问题，有彼此的陪伴，一切问题都不再是问题。   
  
克劳斯贴着他，翻弄着以利亚的衬衫领子。然后他将领带套上了以利亚的脖子，细心地打了一个漂亮的温莎结，并为他带上了一个银色的领针。帮以利亚把做好的三明治端到桌子上后，克劳斯转身从冰箱里拿出了两包血袋。  
  
“看起来你早就有计划。”以利亚抬起头，替弟弟拉开椅子。  
  
“如果你乐意听。”克劳斯拿起三明治咬了一口，清爽的番茄搭配着新鲜的煎蛋和火腿，以利亚的厨艺从来都不会让他失望，即使他吃了一千年，都不会感到有什么厌烦。  
  
“为什么不呢？说来听听。”以利亚笑了，他放下手中的餐巾，摊开双手。  
  
“计划A，我们之间正大光明的进去，然后让他们接受这一切，我们可是塞尔瓦托学院最大的股东。”  
  
以利亚静静地听他说，然而却皱起眉头，“霍普并不想这么高调，尼克劳斯，你会让你的女儿难堪的。我们家族的名声，虽然近几年有所改变，但毕竟你是著名的恶棍，而我是你邪恶的随从。”  
  
“这不够，你还是我的哥哥，我的挚友，我的导师，我的爱人，我们可爱女儿的‘母亲’。”克劳斯露出微笑，他放下了手中的三明治，喝了一口血袋中的血液。  
  
“你可以找斯特凡和达蒙，让他们把那些东西加进教科书。如果你敢的话。”以利亚眼神平静淡然，他轻轻微笑，但他手中的刀子可不是这样想的。  
  
“放轻松，以利亚。你知道我还有计划B的。”克劳斯抿了抿嘴，“我和卡洛琳也算有点交情，除了那几个认识我们的人，那些小孩子们只会把我们的故事当成传说。”  
  
“友善的提醒你一下，萨尔兹曼是现在的校长，双胞胎巫师的母亲已经前往欧洲分部了。而你还在楼上展现‘才艺’的时候，我已经全部打点好了。”以利亚歪着头似笑非笑，注视着克劳斯的双眼，然后他抬起手指在空中比划了一下。  
  
也只有以利亚能为自己做到如此面面俱到的安排了，克劳斯想。  
  
  
02  
霍普从今天早上起床就感觉非常不对劲，她感到有一场危机即将到来。在洗漱的时候她发现了来自以利亚的短信。  
  
来自家长的问候短信，哦，这一定就时风暴前夕的征兆。虽然她喜欢私底下与以利亚谈论一些事情，可以利亚很少会主动问候。  
  
[今天可能会是一个特殊的开端，希望你能够积极面对。亲爱的，麦克尔森家族无所畏惧，是不是？]  
  
她抱着书本一路跑下楼梯，差点与兰登撞了个满怀，与男朋友简单的眼神问候后，他们分别前往了各自的教室。  
  
艺术课程，霍普一直喜欢这个，虽说她遗传到了不少父亲的坏毛病，但至少她同样得到了惊人的艺术天赋。她喜欢她们的艺术老师，一位文艺复兴时期被父亲转化的吸血鬼。感谢上帝能她在麦克尔森家族糟糕的转化对象中找到一些有价值的东西。里昂纳多，一位伟大的画家，但他更乐意让别人称呼他是一位科学家，纵观历史，能比肩他成就的人屈指可数。正因如此，霍普才如此感兴趣，她旺盛的好奇心可不是那么容易被满足。而里昂纳多总能讲出那些非比寻常的东西，甚至他私下里还告诉过霍普一些关于她父亲们的八卦。  
  
然而今天可能不太正常，按理说里昂纳多会很早就在教室内等候了，可临近上课的时间他都没能出现。然后随着清脆的铃声，一个人影出现在门后，那矫捷的步伐，踩在地板上的靴子声让霍普眉头一紧。  
  
“早上好孩子们，你们的老师由于沉迷做实验受到了些许魔法影响，暂时无法为你们授课了，这段时间我会为你们增加一些特别的艺术修养。”男人金色的短发在阳光下熠熠生辉，他站在门口露出一脸不怀好意，“希望你们有人认得我。”  
  
不！！！！！！！  
  
霍普瞪大了眼睛，她心中念叨着，亲爱的爸爸，你的忠告可能有点迟了…谁能告诉我，为什么她的父亲会出现在这里！  
  
而其他人则是一脸茫然，哦，当然，这些毛都没长齐的小屁孩从没见到过始祖们的真容，而唯一在他们中间的霍普现在也只是个年轻的女巫。至于活了一千多岁的吸血鬼始祖，他们想都不敢多想。  
  
“我想你有点反应过度了霍普，以利亚知道的话，他该训斥你的礼仪都白学了。”克劳斯靠在门口，然后他晃晃悠悠地踱步进来，他面对其他学生淡然开口，“忘了自我介绍，叫我克劳斯。不过一会儿你们就不记得了。”  
  
霍普感受到了早上以利亚那条短信的威力，她甚至看到了她一本正经的爸爸在结尾添加了一个可爱的emoji表情。她开始绝望，如果父亲克劳斯在这里，那么爸爸以利亚肯定也在，她心不在焉，甚至七窍生烟地想着，以利亚如果做了吸血鬼顾问，不会教那些刚转化的吸血鬼如何优雅的杀人吧…老天，她讨厌这个！  



	2. Chapter 2

03  
霍普 麦克尔森，巫师的血脉、狼人的血统、始祖吸血鬼的后代集聚一身的超级巫师，面对任何强大对手都不会畏惧，但她依旧要面对来自家族内部的诡异、未知的灾难。如果说上午克劳斯抢走了里昂纳多的艺术课给了她一记重拳，那么她绝对不想知道以利亚在学院里干了什么。  
  
她很好奇父亲们葫芦里卖的什么药，难道是他们的更年期来得有些（过于）迟缓了？她承认，她已经很久没主动跟父亲联系了，好吧也就一个星期。但是现在她成年了，她需要更多的隐私和空间，可以利亚和克劳斯依然把她当成小婴儿一般照顾。虽然在他们长达一千多年的寿命里，她的那不到二十年的岁月确实可以被称为“婴儿”。  
  
从她有对记忆有印象开始，她就对父亲和爸爸之间的诡异互动习以为常。他们经常上一秒甜得如同掉进蜂蜜罐子，下一秒就拳脚相向，吵架、打架、和好，然后又是吵架、打架、和好。按照瑞贝卡姑姑的话说，那是他们相亲相爱的方式，更不必说她已经站在最佳席位上观摩了一千年的狗血连续剧。  
  
好吧，虽然他们对教育女儿这件事格外上心，不管是巫师、狼人还是吸血鬼的技能霍普总能受到家族中最贴心的照顾。但这些教育并不包括一些超纲话题。霍普不是一次两次撞见她的两个爸爸光天化日的在客厅亲热，然后周围一片狼藉，如果要开展一个“碰到正在亲热的长辈”吐槽大会，那她绝对是最有发言权的。  
  
对此霍普发现了一个很严肃的问题。只要那些活得够久的吸血鬼们，不，只要是认识克劳斯和利亚的任何生物，一谈起他们两个，没有一个不试图给她灌输满脑子的狗粮。可能也只有斯特里克斯的那群吸血鬼会哭诉以利亚对他们的无情抛弃，并撰写了数部控诉邪恶始祖克劳斯的书籍，而这些书在塞尔瓦托的图书馆里甚至能够看到。可为什么克劳斯还没抹了他们的脖子或者掏了他们的心？事实上这些事情都发生过，只不过她亲爱的家长们并没有把过分限制级的画面告诉她。  
  
“哦，大小姐能放过你盘子里的牛排吗？它已经够可怜了，我想你再这样蹂躏下去就过于不人道了。”萨尔兹曼的双胞胎女儿们坐到了霍普对面，她们低身在她耳边轻轻说道：“你知道新来的老师是什么来头吗？”  
  
霍普点了点头，没太在意地叉了一块牛肉放进嘴里咀嚼。  
  
“什么？你居然知道？我的老天，你知不知道学校的秘密论坛都要炸了。”  
  
“哦，是嘛，放弃吧，他们的身份查不到的。”霍普叹了口气，然后翻了个白眼。  
  
“你知道原因？”  
  
“你们可是生活在21世纪的巫师，稍微动动脑子。”霍普指了指自己的眼睛，又环绕着指了指周围，“观察。”  
  
学生们七嘴八舌的讨论着新老师的魅力，甚至开始猜测究竟是吸血鬼还是狼人，唯独没有提到那个显而易见的答案。可过了一小会儿，学生们纷纷转移了话题，没有人再去这件事。  
  
“我还是不太明白……”莉齐仰起头，顺着霍普手指的方向观察了一圈，“哎？等等，好像有点不对劲。”  
  
“那只是个小小的催眠。”优雅的西装男突然出现在她们的面前，他温文尔雅露出极其友善的表情，似乎心情不错，“为了避免引起一些不必要的恐慌。”他拉开椅子，坐在了女孩们的对面。  
  
“以利亚，哦，我怎么又突然记得您的名字了。”乔茜揉了揉眼睛，“您今天上午的超自然历史课真是太精彩了。”  
  
“谢谢，这只是一些亲身经历后的拙见。”他讲得漫不经心，透露出的惊人阅历让人脊背发凉。  
  
霍普看着独自出现在这里的以利亚心想：克劳斯哪里去了？她拼命向以利亚使眼色，然后她注意到被以利亚放在上衣口袋中的方巾不见了。好的，她决定闭嘴。  
  
“那么我猜您一定是吸血鬼？”正想从口袋中掏出手机的乔茜看到以利亚在转动手指上的戒指，这样问道。那枚日光戒指放在现在来看会被年轻的吸血鬼们调侃过于朴素，可正因为过于朴素，也代表着使用者的年纪将会成为一个禁忌。  
  
“我以为你们会猜测我是巫师。”以利亚笑着回答，“在课堂上我制止了你的小恶作剧，希望你下次注意。”  
  
“你又在课上招惹她了？”  
  
“不，我才没有，是她先的！”  
  
霍普听着姐妹俩吵架感到头痛，她放下手中的叉子，“你知道克劳斯不想让你总使用魔法。”她面向以利亚开口，眼神中并无责备，更多的是一丝忧虑。  
  
“不要担心，霍普，我们相处的挺愉快。”以利亚说道，他想了想随后又补充，“我会谨慎一些的。”  
  
以利亚即使在家人面前也是那么彬彬有礼，他言语中带着谦逊，声音舒缓令人愉悦。即使是霍普面对他也会不自然的心跳加速。可能这就是遗传自父亲的本能吧，无法抵抗那该死的魅力。  
  
“关于…”以利亚张口想要说什么，但他又闭上了嘴。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“不，没什么。”  
  
“如果您没有什么要说，那我就要报告一件事情了。”霍普突然表情严肃了起来，她略微抬起头，观察以利亚的表情，心怀忐忑地打开了自己的手机相册。  
  
“原来是这个。”以利亚笑了，他的笑容藏着锋利的刀子，“克劳斯的艺术造诣某些程度上影响了某些文艺复兴时期的画家。或许他跟你们说了，可以被隐藏在颜料下面透过特殊方式才能看到内层的技法。”  
  
“呃，是，是这样没错。但…”霍普瞪大了眼睛，她知道以利亚最讨厌克劳斯把那些以他为原型的画作到处炫耀。在课堂上克劳斯甚至吟诵了一手赞美诗。  
  
“我已经原谅他了，但下不为例。”他的手指轻轻抵在桌子上，有节奏的敲击了几下。  
  
  
04  
穿过大厅，一直向前便能看到宽阔的图书室，或许这里更应该被称为收藏室。除了林林总总的书籍，这里还存放着不少超自然“战利品”，其中有不少来自于麦克尔森家族的慷慨捐赠。  
  
“你有好好反省吗？尼克劳斯。”以利亚从楼梯上下来，他扶着扶梯把手站在台阶的一侧，闲来无事地摆弄着手指。  
  
克劳斯合上手中的书籍，他的双眼在看到以利亚的一瞬间变得明亮有神，略带讥笑，“如果是因为我不小心把扭断了那个男孩的脖子，那么对不起，没有。”  
  
“兰登是霍普的男朋友。”  
  
“这我当然知道。”  
  
“很高兴你能够察觉到他是什么生物，并且给他一点教训，但我想说的是，我们下次能不能文雅一些，不要见血。”  
  
“但我希望你能清楚霍普那糟糕的眼光。”  
  
“的确，与我们的小妹瑞贝卡不相上下。”  
  
“所以？”  
  
“我要你反省为什么不叫上我，亲爱的尼克劳斯。”以利亚笑着走到克劳斯身旁的书架，从中拿出一本书，来回翻弄。  
  
“我以为你会扫我的兴。”  
  
“谁也不能伤害我们的家人，尼克劳斯，谁也不行。”以利亚绕过桌子站在克劳斯对面，俯视着靠在沙发上的男人。一想到霍普在发生了一些事件后没有第一时间告诉家人，独自承担还为了这个男孩奋不顾身的跳进了黑泥，以利亚就感到心中不悦。若不是空谷和芙蕾雅的帮助，他们可能已经把心爱的小女儿忘记了！  
  
克劳斯嘴角上扬，露出了得意的笑，“很显然，我们能够达成一致。”  
  
“那么，咱们该谈谈‘反省’的事情了。”以利亚也笑了，他从口袋里拿出手机。屏幕亮度很高，上面的图片格外清晰。那是一张典型的文艺复兴时期作品。赤身的青年慵懒地躺在柔软的靠椅上，四周铺满了丝绸帷幕，那原始的欲态被展现的淋漓尽致，只有美好，不带有一丝亵渎。  
  
“哥哥，这可是我对您的最高赞美。”克劳斯脸上的笑容有些僵硬，“我这是在展现艺术的魅力。”  
  
“对，向这群孩子们展示。”  
  
“没人会认得出来，以利亚。你那时的打扮与现在大相径庭！”  
  
“我以为这幅画已经被烧掉了。”以利亚弯下腰，让自己的视线与克劳斯齐平，他把双手背在身后，“告诉我，它在哪儿？”  
  
“哦，放松，别这样，以利亚，几百年前我们拳脚相向，你确实烧毁了我不少的画作，但你绝对不想知道它现在的存放地点。”  
  
“尼克劳斯，不要让我打破我的承诺，我说过，要毁掉这幅画。”以利亚冷冷地看着他，目光中充满了愤怒，一字一顿地说。  
  
随后的事情可能不需要过多解释了，在学校被禁止随意进入的森林里，两个世界上最可怕的超自然生物展开了一场亲密的互动。至于他们是打了一架还是做了些其他的事情，没人知道。  



	3. Chapter 3

05  
好不容易迎来了周末，学院的孩子们被准许外出活动，但也仅限于白天的时间。霍普在经历克劳斯与以利亚的双倍恐吓后，最终放弃了与男友的约会计划。  
  
“抱歉兰登，我周末不能陪你去电影院了。”  
  
“我理解的，你家里人很担心你。”  
  
“哎？见过我的家人了？”  
  
“嗯...大概...也许...不，没什么...”  
  
“好吧，兰登，我很抱歉。下周或许之后我会想办法补偿的，爱你～”  
  
在他们之间短暂的交谈后，霍普觉得似乎哪里不太对，她看着男朋友一副瑟瑟发抖的样子，叹了口气。难道真像父亲说的，兰登并不适合她。  
  
以利亚与克劳斯可是始祖吸血鬼，难道始祖吸血鬼都无法催眠他吗...如果真是这样，她的两位父亲一定背地里对他做了什么。老天，这两个幼稚鬼！  
  
阳光明媚，天气刚好，正当霍普准备呼吸来自自然的芬芳时，一个声音无情地打断了她。  
  
“早上好，霍普。”  
  
哦，父亲没开着家里的那辆宾利，那的确有点显眼。当她看见男人拉开另一辆颜色过于惹眼的跑车时，霍普扶额，自己还是太天真了。  
  
“以利亚没跟着您？”霍普两三步跑上前。  
  
“我的宝贝女儿什么时候变聪明了？”克劳斯露出满意地微笑。  
  
“拜托，开这么骚包的车来接我，以利亚肯定会扭断你的脖子的！”  
  
“你放心，我们一会儿去镇上换辆车，以利亚要晚些时候才能到。”  
  
“出了什么事吗？”  
  
“不，霍普，别担心，就是我昨天有点过了。”  
  
霍普翻了个白眼把克劳斯指使到副驾驶上，自己握住方向盘，“我就知道，在以利亚身上‘得寸进尺’您最在行了。”  
  
“但是你能有机会摸摸这辆‘美女’。”  
  
霍普不否认自己对跑车的喜爱，可以利亚总是爱以安全第一为由让她开那些“老爷车”。在热爱疯狂这一点上，霍普可以说是完美的继承了克劳斯。  
  
“哦，谢了老爸。但您下个月的性生活可能要泡汤了。”  
  
“贴心”的女儿啊，克劳斯撅嘴。他没告诉霍普，其实这车是以利亚让他带给女儿的。哦，还不是为了前几天无足轻重的“反省”。  
  
在旧宅找到那副画后，以利亚少见的主动吻了他。看着脸皮薄的哥哥俯下身，克劳斯顺势环住他结实有力的腰身。  
  
以利亚的腰并不像那些年轻的小年轻那样纤细柔软，但这并不代表着他的腰过于僵硬。有力的肌肉和流畅的线条无一不体现着维京战士的勇猛顽强，以利亚柔韧的腰部曲线是米开朗基罗都不曾雕塑出的美丽风景。  
  
总之克劳斯非常满意地享受了一次以利亚的主动献身。他坐在柔软舒适的沙发上，而以利亚跨坐在他坚挺有力的性器上。一上一下的抽查快要让混血始祖醉死在他亲爱的哥哥的身体中。  
  
然后他情不自禁地咬了他的哥哥。混血始祖反客为主，推倒对方，拉开兄长的双腿更加用力得挺入。  
  
克劳斯又一次的报废了始祖以利亚的一套西装。  
  
“哦，父亲，您知道您现在看起来像什么吗？”霍普一路上时不时撇一眼身旁的克劳斯，她真的忍不住自己吐槽的欲望，“您就像是吃掉小红帽奶奶的‘狼外婆’。”  
  
克劳斯稍微收敛了一下自己的笑，他看着女儿好奇地问，“我不是‘大灰狼’了？”  
  
“哦，那还用说。您现在看着可是酒足饭饱。”  
  
“霍普，你可能无法理解，我有多开心。以利亚很少主动表达什么...”  
  
霍普停下了自己吐槽，她转头再次看向父亲。  
  
“他很少主动说出来，更不要提十几年前的我还是个混蛋。在我打破混血诅咒的当晚，我对他做了很过分的事，可他就这样抱着我，承受着一切。就连你的出生，我都差点错过了...  
  
“吸血鬼无法生育，可混血的狼人能在满月赋予挚爱他们的延续。你会出现是因为我们爱着彼此...我花了一千年才弄清楚我的感情在哪里。找到千年的时间，每个满月里，默默拥抱住我的人是谁...”  
  
“他爱你，父亲。”霍普眼睛有些发红，“之前…准备对抗黑魔法的时候，以利亚都不敢与我过多讲话。他刚刚恢复记忆，很多人因为他而死去，他一直陷在自责里。他安慰着我不要想为了除掉黑魔法自杀。其实我知道，他才是那个想要自杀的人...  
  
“以利亚笨死了，他怕我吃的不习惯，特意找了那家我最爱吃的汉堡店。说起来我那时也挺过分的...我是海莉阿姨养大的，她对我来说就像是妈妈。可以利亚的回归和吸血鬼之间的斗争，让她受到了很大的伤害。我正在气头上，很多事都和他作对，他想请我吃汉堡，我偏要喝奶昔...  
  
“就像是有什么东西卡在他的喉咙里，他一直在哽咽，刚想说点什么打破尴尬的氛围，就又被我怼回去了。唯独一件事，他能够流畅的讲出来。那就是关于你的事情，父亲。他给我讲你们过去居住的地方，树林、篝火、浆果，你的画，还有美丽的绿松石。  
  
“我从他的眼睛里看到了唯一的光，然后那光变得锐利，化作尖矛刺入了他自己的心脏。他一直在自责，千百年来，他从未原谅过自己，从未得到过爱...哪怕是对他最爱的弟弟和爱人，哪怕是他亲自孕育的女儿...  
  
“我开始害怕，父亲，我害怕以利亚会突然离开。”  
  
“他从没跟我讲起过。美丽的绿松石，那是他最喜欢的颜色。是啊他肯定记得，他说过，那颜色就像我的眼睛。”  
  
“我记得您想独自离去的那天晚上，以利亚安慰我。他说他理解成为‘父亲’的感受，他说您在害怕。我完成了他一千年都没能完成的愿望，他那时看起来那么脆弱，仿佛自己不再被家族需要了。可我却再次伤害了他...  
  
“直到半夜，您抱着昏迷的以利亚闯回屋子，我才真正了解到，我们不能分开。我以为我们会就此失去他...为什么不早点告诉我，他才是孕育我的‘母亲’。”  
  
“他不想说，也不敢说，霍普。”克劳斯看向窗外，“空谷还在他的体内，他依然在默默承受着黑魔法的吞噬。”  
  
“我们可以救救他，他从来不会主动求救。”  
  
“你放心，我正在计划这件事。”  
  
霍普长舒了一口气，“太好了，这是我们的秘密，爸爸。不能让以利亚知道。”  
  
“那是必然，我的小公主，我得想尽办法补偿我们错过的一千年。”  
  
  
06  
来到镇上，以利亚已经等候多时，但他显然不无聊。他坐在街边小餐馆，正与身边的妇人聊得火热。  
  
克劳斯见状脸色瞬间变了。他皱着眉从车上下来走到他们之间。  
  
“尼克劳斯，你过来了。”以利亚摆摆手招呼他坐到他旁边，“我和凯瑟琳娜刚刚还在聊起你。”  
  
“凯瑟琳娜？”克劳斯端详了一下对面的妇人，“哦，原来是你。该死的二重身之一。”  
  
“她现在已经成功为人类了。”  
  
“所以这又是一个密谋会议？”  
  
“哦，哈哈哈，克劳斯，你醋味还是那么大。”妇人笑得前仰后合，她张开手掌冲着以利亚，“我赢了，以利亚，说好的一百美元。”  
  
以利亚挑了下眉毛，丛钱包里拿出一张崭新的钞票，“聪明的女人。”  
  
“亲爱的，你该对自己自信点。几百年前我就看懂了，你的宝贝弟弟眼睛里没有别人，他就差把你生吞活剥了。”  
  
“事实上也差不多了...”以利亚手指抵在额头，他感到自己的腰有点疼。  
  
“爸爸，你太不够意思了！居然让我一个人去停车！”霍普踩着靴子气鼓鼓地走过来，她这幅模样多少有点像她的姑姑。  
  
“这就是麦克尔森家的小公主？”妇人端起茶杯优雅地喝了一口，她看了一眼少女又分别看了一眼克劳斯和以利亚，“基因真是奇妙。”  
  
“亲爱的，想吃点什么吗？”以利亚把菜单递给霍普。  
  
“哦，谢谢。以利亚爸爸，我还不饿。”霍普拉开椅子坐下，看着桌旁的一位既陌生又熟悉的成熟女人，她好奇地问，“您是？”  
  
“差点忘了自我介绍，我是凯瑟琳娜。久仰麦克尔森家小公主的大名。”  
  
“你少来那套。”克劳斯打断她。  
  
“当初向我示好时你可不是这么说的克劳斯，你太冷漠了。”女人摆出一副悲伤的神情。  
  
以利亚在一边尴尬地抿了一下嘴，低头端起茶杯喝茶。  
  
这一切都看在克劳斯的眼里，“我可不觉得蛇蝎女人会对我有多大的吸引力。”  
  
“尼克劳斯。”以利亚咳了一声让他适可而止，他的脸色不是很好看，“都是五百年前的事情了...”  
  
“好了爸爸，你们的感情债都放一放，我在学校读书，神秘瀑布镇的历史好歹也有记录，我不是一无所知。”  
  
“历史书都太过于正式了，你想听听关于他们的百年情史吗？五百年以前的我不好保证，但最近五百年的我可是能保证真实的哦。”凯瑟琳娜捂着嘴露出一个淡淡的微笑，“待会儿我去见艾琳娜，她也有不少故事可以告诉你呢~”  
  
“真的？”霍普双眼放光。  
  
“凯瑟琳娜，你们能不能不要带坏我的女儿。”  
  
“老家伙们，我只是在陈述事实。”  
  
“女人，不要以为我不知道你都干了什么！”  
  
“克劳斯，好了。”以利亚揽住生气的克劳斯，“让她带着霍普逛逛吧，顺便补补课。我想让你留下来陪陪我...”  
  
“以利亚？你能再说一遍吗？”克劳斯竖起狼耳朵。  
  
“算了，我不会再说了。”以利亚脸颊有些红，别扭的转身离去。


	4. Chapter 4

07  
麦克尔森家的过往秘闻就算是拍成长篇肥皂剧都不为过。斯特凡在日记里提到过无数次始祖家“鸡毛蒜皮”的事情，最为核心的人物无一例外是克劳斯和以利亚。  
  
平静下来坦诚不公的聊一聊，这对克劳斯和以利亚来说都是很不容易的事。长久以来他们只将自己家族的事情放在心上，从未关心过任何其他的种族或者人群。但在霍普出生后，整个家族才意识到他们应该肩负起一些责任。于是在克劳斯与以利亚的共同商讨下，他们资助建立了独立于任何势力的超自然学院。  
  
“说吧，我亲爱的哥哥，是什么事情让您能够屈尊请求我留下。”克劳斯有些得意。  
  
“如果你想去打扰他们的女子聚会，我不介意。”以利亚做了一个请的手势。  
  
克劳斯自然是拉下椅子重新坐了回去，他叫了服务员点了几样吃的，合上菜单时有些担忧，“说真的，你那刁钻到不行的胃口居然能忍受霍普喜欢的‘垃圾食品’。”  
  
上一次以利亚吃到不满意的食物可是直接杀光了整个后厨...不过那段时间他的精神已经被母亲折磨得几近崩溃。  
  
“得庆幸她还有机会选择。”以利亚伸出手指抵在唇边。  
  
“在她决定成为吸血鬼前，我们得督促她保持健康的饮食习惯。”  
  
以利亚不予置否地笑了一下，看向对面的街道，商店后有一片绿色的树林，落叶飘落的声音清晰刺耳。而这时来了一群做义工的孩子，以利亚认了出来有一部分是学院的孩子，有几位巫师也有几个狼人和吸血鬼。  
  
“难得的平静，吸血鬼、狼人、巫师，和平共处。”克劳斯顺着以利亚的视线看过去。  
  
“太不真实了。”以利亚向后靠着椅背，黑色的西装紧紧包裹着全身，如同冷冰冰的盔甲，他抿着嘴时间仿佛回到了几年前，坐在他对面的还是霍普。他们现在拥有自己的生活，平静的生活，这在几百年前都是以利亚不敢想象的事情。  
  
克劳斯在等着以利亚开口，他耐心的注视着哥哥的一举一动，在服务员将餐食上齐后，推向对方。以利亚回过头，脱下西装外套随意地挽起袖子，像是在聊日常琐事地开口说出了他的打算。  
  
“是时候处理空谷的事情了。”他优雅地拿起汉堡咬了一口，黄色的芥末酱还是不听话地粘在他的嘴角。  
  
克劳斯伸手想要擦掉那个痕迹，但还是被以利亚自己抢先了一步，他们的手碰到一起。“尼克劳斯，不用做多余的事情。”以利亚提醒，话虽这么说，他还是任由弟弟舔掉他手上沾着的酱汁，“好吧，我挺久没吃这东西了，是不太优雅。”他拿出胸口的手帕擦干净嘴角，随意的放在桌子上。  
  
“你可是连杀人都能做到纹丝不乱，吃个汉堡能乱成什么样？”克劳斯笑着调侃，他拿起被以利亚放下的手帕擦了擦自己的嘴角，“霍普告诉我你又用了魔法。”  
  
“你多虑了，我与伊娜杜相处的不错，不过问题在于如何把她分离出来。霍普是当时你解除日月诅咒时来之不易的惊喜。所以，我想如果再用二重身的血做媒介或许……”  
  
“不行，绝对不行。”克劳斯当即拒绝，“你想再拿自己的身体玩命，我绝对不允许。”  
  
“我是因为她才能活下来的，尼克劳斯。”以利亚咽下嘴里的食物，汉堡油腻的口感让他有点不适应得哽咽，他放下手中剩下的一大半，“没有她，我早就死了。”  
  
“然而你曾经因她而死！两次！”克劳斯言语激烈，“家族因为她被迫分开了整整七年，你为了这一切选择忘记过去而放逐自己。”  
  
以利亚知道克劳斯实际上再谴责他的那时间的不作为，他似乎以为忘记了一切就能够远走高飞，可命运依旧在玩弄他。恢复记忆后他更是怨恨自己错误的决定让家人备受折磨。他渴望着卸下重担，但同时责任和愧疚日夜折磨着他的内心。就算是已经过去了几年，他仍然害怕向克劳斯敞开心扉，害怕面对过去的那段错误。即便他们进行了一次又一次的良好沟通，以利亚还是在克制着内心中的伤痕。  
  
就算是霍普后来知道了真相，以利亚还是难以释怀。红色的门扉依旧在白色的回廊中紧闭，伊娜杜说那扇门就算是强大的她都无法销毁。曾经邪恶的女巫开始在心灵世界中帮助以利亚稳定那扇红门，他们都知道，当门扉瓦解的那一天来临，一切都将覆水难收。  
  
“我……”以利亚躲闪着低下头，他沉默了，恐怕接下来克劳斯会做出那些老生常谈的指责。他的确心中怀着那些过于守旧的固执思想，孕育新的生命不单单是他一个人的事情，他不能忽视克劳斯的意愿。  
  
“你不能再伤害自己了以利亚。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你这个蠢货！这种时候，找巫师们要个躯壳不就足够了？为什么还要伤害你自己的身体呢？生下霍普已经要了你半条命了，你还想把剩下的半条命也丢掉吗？！”  
  
“等等，你生气不是因为空谷？”  
  
“我并不认为一个战败的女巫能让我如此上心。以利亚，巫师有巫师的办法，用不着你急着‘献祭’自己。”  
  
  
08  
凯瑟琳娜带着霍普前往离开餐厅前往不远处的商店街，而艾琳娜也已经在目的地等着他们。  
  
两个二重身现在如同双胞胎一样，一左一右的站在霍普两侧。在向霍普聊起他两个爸爸的琐事之前，他们先拿达蒙和斯特凡两兄弟开涮。分别与两个男人有着千丝万缕交集的女人们选择了做回自己，最终他们离开了两个兄弟。  
  
“克劳斯为瑞贝卡姑姑准备的解药就是……”霍普一下子明白了事情的源委，“那他们两兄弟最终没有成为人类吗？”  
  
“是的，他们把解药给了我们。至于他们俩能干点什么，我想你可以参考一下你的两个爸爸。”凯瑟琳娜手指玩着自己的卷发，有些戏谑的笑了一声，“他们之间的故事可不逊于克劳斯和以利亚。”  
  
“始祖以利亚和克劳斯原来真是那种关系？”艾琳娜的反射弧有一些长，她有些感慨，“怪不得以利亚第一次和我交谈时对克劳斯充满了怨念。”  
  
“那是当然，你也不看看孩子都这么大了。”凯瑟琳娜揉了揉霍普的脑袋。  
  
“但是我们都一直以为她是那个狼女和克劳斯的孩子。”艾琳娜皱眉。  
  
“那是个障眼法，谁都没想到解除日月诅咒还会有这种副作用吧。”  
  
“还有这种事？”霍普终于插进了谈话中。  
  
“看来他们都没告诉你了，该说是对你过度溺爱，还是他们自己也不敢面对……”  
  
“霍普，虽然在你看来以利亚和克劳斯看起来是‘好人’。但实际上他们血债累累。”  
  
女孩点点头，她的目的也是为了更多的了解过去的事情，不管那些事情实际上多么黑暗，可那就是已经发生的事实。  
  
“克劳斯一直都是那个样子，精神敏感的疯子。可以利亚……他到现在我都觉得不是很正常。”凯瑟琳娜话题一转，“你也察觉到了吧，艾琳娜，他身上的那种违和感。”  
  
“跟他说话是挺让人心跳加速的。”  
  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
  
“那，他看起来其实挺无害的。”  
  
“为了他弟翻脸不认人，是挺‘无害’。”  
  
“说正经的，以利亚他，他真的很可怕。当时我们明明可以一举杀死克劳斯。他把他自己说服成一切的关键，并在关键时刻反水！”  
  
“大家都说他说高尚的，但其实，这高尚也仅限于表面。因为看到他不高尚行为的人都死了。”  
  
霍普突然想起她还小的时候进入过以利亚的内心世界。那里克制洁白，冰冷不安。他们为了寻找以利亚的灵魂在房间中寻找，在海莉迷失在红门后，霍普呼唤“母亲”才让对方从杀戮中幸存。  
  
霍普其实后来又偷偷的潜入进去过，她看着站在红门前阻挡她进入的以利亚。男人蹲下身子，轻声地说，“妈妈不在这儿，霍普，你不该来这里。”  
  
“可是我想以利亚了...”  
  
霍普那时并不知道真相，她以为自己与以利亚的关系仅仅是大伯与侄女。她从未想到当时让以利亚内心邪恶一面停下来的原因是对“母亲”的呼唤。  
  
“我很危险，霍普。”以利亚无奈地看着从他身体中分离而出的骨肉，他不想吓到他的女儿。他抱了抱霍普，在她耳边念诵着咒语将她送了出去。  
  
等到霍普明白那句话的意思时，以利亚已经经历了两次死亡...  
  
那是古老的古凯尔特语，经常被用来记录古老的巫术。  
  
「我爱你，我的女儿。」  
  
“说起来还是克劳斯这个家伙比较有病。你知道吗！他五百年前居然催眠我让我看着他和以利亚的活春宫！”凯瑟琳娜开始碎碎念，“该死的男人们！该死的克劳斯！”  
  
“话说跟他们谈过恋爱的女人有善终的吗？”  
  
“老娘不算吗？”  
  
被再次拉回思绪的霍普再一次感受到她的两位父亲在她面前真是费尽心思变成“小白兔”啊...


	5. Chapter 5

09  
好不容易的家庭聚会终于在夜晚如期举行，就算是在小镇上，晚间神秘瀑布镇的热闹程度也丝毫不逊色于新奥尔良。麻雀虽小五脏俱全，镇上倒是有几家口碑不错的家庭餐厅。  
  
舒适的环境中回荡着清晰流畅的钢琴伴奏，在富有情调的乐曲中和谐而美妙。这让身处其中的三个人恰如其分的融入在普通的人群中，就像是一场在平常不过的家庭聚餐。  
  
而实际上，就算是活了上千年的吸血鬼，他们过得生活除了多了些无伤大雅的血腥外与常人并无太大差别。尤其是在霍普出生后，曾经令众人闻风丧胆，以暴戾疯狂著称的麦克尔森家族难得的收敛起来。  
  
“你不是最不愿意教导别人？”霍普握着手里的叉子从面前的盘子里插起一片生菜叶子。  
  
“那你可是小看他了，高尚的以利亚在某些人面前可是可以抛弃一切的。”克劳斯笑着喝了一口酒杯中的红酒。  
  
“点到为止”，以利亚优雅地拿起餐巾擦拭嘴角的血迹，“尼克劳斯。”他慢条斯理地说，“别给自己脸上贴金。”  
  
“哦，是嘛，你无处安放的对晚辈们的怜悯有适当收敛了吗？”  
  
以利亚斜眼瞪他，一只手轻拿起金属的餐具。  
  
“你知道马塞尔私底下和他的手下怎么说你的吗？他说你‘喜欢修复破碎的东西’，你看，我的养子都对你了解得如此透彻。”克劳斯接住以利亚向他扔来的刀子，他不动声色地将刀子擦干净放回以利亚手边。  
  
“别忘了，这是谁的主意。”对面弟弟的言语戏弄，以利亚还是略微提高自己的声调。  
  
餐厅内虽十分空旷，但还是有其他几位客人同在就餐，就算是可以妥善善后，以利亚还是不打算在这里与克劳斯发起争执。他开始转而思考起自己最近脾气异常容易被克劳斯点燃的原因。  
  
“等等，你们来学校居然是克劳斯爸爸的主意吗？”霍普瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地张嘴。  
  
“礼仪，亲爱的，吃饭的礼仪。”以利亚轻声嘱咐她。  
  
坐在桌面另一侧的克劳斯则面不改色的调侃，“你也想念我们的女儿了，以利亚，你可别否认。”  
  
“我不否认这点，尼克劳斯，但你的主意的确有些令我刮目相看。我们落实起来，虽说没什么难处，但我希望你以后能减少这样的突发奇想。”  
  
“那得看我们的宝贝女儿能不能乖乖的常和家里联系。”  
  
霍普的目光突然变得十分愧疚，她噘着嘴看了一眼尼克劳斯又看了一眼以利亚。“对不起嘛爸爸，让你们担心了。本以为那次事件我们能完美解决的。”  
  
她在内心反复咀嚼着词语，想要找到一些更加准确的话来安抚以利亚，“您也知道，我一旦沉浸到某个事情中就很难脱身出来，太过偏执了。”  
  
“好吧，其实，这某种程度上也算是遗传了我和尼克劳斯。”以利亚揉了揉自己隐隐作痛的额头，家庭的陪伴，尤其是原生父母对孩子的陪伴在孩子的成长中起到很大的作用。但霍普的早期成长正是缺少这些的，就算是海莉和杰克斯将她视作自己的女儿疼爱，霍普依旧是缺少来自血脉家族带来的安全感。  
  
而这份不安让霍普变得像尼克劳斯一样的心思敏感，即便她已经重新认识了自己真正的亲人，那份谨小慎微的隔阂还是存在的。霍普并不想为以利亚与克劳斯增添更多的麻烦。尤其是在学院的学习中，她越发察觉到自己的家族在外人看来是多么的令人恐惧。因为害怕这些，因为害怕学校的其他人对家人可能构成伤害，霍普一直在减少与家人的联系。  
  
“你觉得学校里的学生会对我们有敌意？”克劳斯看着女儿快要扭在一起的眉眼戳了一下，“霍普，这可就不对了。你可不能像以利亚那样过于谦逊妄自菲薄。”  
  
“纠正一下，我们的女儿只不过是在考虑我们的感受，这我很理解。尼克劳斯，就算我妄自菲薄，那你也有些过分刚愎自用。”以利亚再次抽出餐巾擦拭嘴角，“霍普，就像你这几天看到的，我们对周围的催眠和影响，对我们和他们都够不成影响。虽然有些时候，我是很想让那些不听话的孩子倒立跳舞。”  
  
“好啦，爸爸，是我不对，以后你们得记得常来学校看我。我其实，很开心你们能过来……”霍普的声音越来越小，她微微低下头。  
  
“你不用因自己身上麦克尔森的血脉而有过多的压力，有些责任并非你该承受。”以利亚对霍普说，然后他慢斯条理地切着盘子中的牛排，三分熟的牛排中还带着醒目的血丝。余光瞥见尼克劳斯正在盯着他，于是他熟视无睹地将一小块牛排送入口中。  
  
“我可不能让家族蒙羞。”  
  
“尼克劳斯做得丢脸事还少吗？霍普，你不必太过在意这些事。”  
  
对于兄长抛来的黑历史问候，克劳斯笑得前仰后合。  
  
“好吧好吧，我想也是，没人想被邪恶的克劳斯找上麻烦。”霍普嗤笑，“那我亲爱的爸爸们，你们还想在学院呆多久呢？”  
  
“大概，下一个满月吧。”以利亚拿起手机翻了翻上面的日历，“我们得确保这个百年里埋在宅邸下面的东西不出岔子。”  
  
塞尔瓦托宅邸的地下藏着某个物件，这是霍普早就知情的，或许是每一个在校内的巫师都能察觉到的。在黑暗的地牢下，有一股微弱的力量在涌动，学院内前一阵出现的种种怪异事件，或许与此有关。但随着克劳斯与以利亚的到访，那些怪异事件似乎消失了踪迹。  
  
“说来也是奇妙，在你们来之前，学院里出现了许多怪事。”  
  
“霍普，你又没跟我们说这些事情。”  
  
“下次我会注意的，但超自然学院出现超自然现象不是最平常不过吗？”  
  
以利亚点头，他一只手撑着下巴，若有所思。  
  
“这次你想怎么应对她。”克劳斯问。  
  
“伊杜娜需要一具巫师的身体，而现在，我们有现成的了。”  
  
  
10  
回到学院后，克劳斯与以利亚暂时送别了女儿，短暂的学院教书生活，让他们少有的能够居住在人数较多的宅邸中。虽说对常年习惯空旷宽敞古堡的两位老家伙，不免觉得这里显得过于拥挤了一些。尤其是在萨尔兹曼的“无辜”安排下，他们还得住在一间屋子里。  
  
对此克劳斯可是兴奋之至，即便他们在空旷的新奥尔良宅邸中，以利亚依然会选择与他保持过于友好的距离，美其名曰相互尊重隐私。除了他们有时做得过火，以利亚很少会睡在克劳斯的卧室。  
  
当然，在萨尔兹曼的威胁下，克劳斯不得不打消了和以利亚在房间里折腾的念头。虽说他们可以施展无伤大雅的隐匿咒或是直接催眠其他人，可学院里的孩子们毕竟还是未成年居多。提前普及吸血鬼中过于出格的性知识，对他们来说可能冲击力过于强大。  
  
在回屋之前，克劳斯与以利亚顺便去问候了一下萨尔兹曼，这一马后炮的行为让校长着实无奈只能活活受罪，毕竟马里之洼事件中他也有失职的地方。曾经的历史老师，现在被迫听两个上千岁的老妖怪在这里抱怨女儿的教育问题，老天，这可真是够可怕的。  
  
“萨尔兹曼先生，感谢您一直以来对学院的帮助。”以利亚面色郑重，说的语重心长，“以及在我，呃，失踪期间对霍普的照顾。”  
  
“这都是应该的，麦克尔森先生们。”萨尔兹曼礼貌的回以微笑。  
  
尼克劳斯满意地点头，于是他将手中的信封递给对方。  
  
“这是……”萨尔兹曼拿着信封不知所措。  
  
“不要那么紧张，又不会吃了你。”  
  
“基金会的委托书。大概明天你就能收到银行的汇款了。”以利亚轻声说，他优雅地翘着腿，手臂靠在沙发的一侧。  
  
可怜的校长怎能拒绝这个请求，他面色尴尬的看着以利亚摆出一副苦情父亲的模样，诉苦了一个钟头，然后直接甩了张巨额支票给他。于是他掩饰性的咳嗽了一下，有钱能使鬼推磨，该死的有钱人。面对麦克尔森家这么明目张胆的贿赂行为，萨尔兹曼也不敢多说，毕竟支撑学校运营下去的幕后BOSS就是他们。  
  
“说吧，这次又有什么事。”精明的校长对这突然而至的大笔欠款还是心中有数，以利亚只要开始阔绰的花钱，那绝对不会有什么好事。  
  
“宅邸下封印的东西，最近是不是又不安分了，我们来解决她。”克劳斯说。  
  
“那个棺材不是被封印了？”  
  
“事实上，每百年都要重新稳固一下，为了防止我和尼克劳斯日后忘记此事，也为了减少我们遗留的后患。不过现在我们有了一劳永逸的解决方法。”以利亚抬起手臂，将衬衫的袖子向上拉，一道黑色的烟雾状纹路在他的皮肤上诡异得扭动着。  
  
“是空谷……你们……”  
  
“别害怕，现在她很安全。”  
  
“我可不这么觉得，始祖以利亚。”  
  
“这你只能信他了，以利亚固执起来，我都拉不回来。”克劳斯拍着萨尔兹曼的肩膀让他不要紧张。  
  
“你知道吗？克劳斯，要不是你哥哥向我保证过，我早就不客气的给以一箭了。”  
  
“那都是小意思，萨尔兹曼。尼克劳斯的改变，你我有目共睹。”以利亚起身穿好外套后，又自然的替克劳斯撑开衣服。  
  
送走他们后，萨尔兹曼看着两人远去的身影长叹一口气。好吧，好吧，这对老家伙可算要走了，今天再赖在我这里不走我都要被这毫无节制的秀恩爱噎死了。如果他们想要解决被封印在地下的东西，真希望他们能不要再拆了这栋房子。


	6. Chapter 6

11  
塞尔瓦托地下的棺椁并不是一开始就在那里的，按照塞尔瓦托兄弟的说法，那是与始祖们在百年前的一场交易。  
  
当时斯特凡与达蒙在与凯瑟琳娜的周旋中，他们无意间听闻到了关于被封印的神秘棺材的传闻。那是一个关于始祖们每百年都要辗转迁居的理由。  
  
棺材中装的是什么无人知晓，甚至连始祖们身旁的亲信都不得而知。只听说搬运过那个棺材的血脉说起，棺材沉重与沉睡的麦克尔森们截然不同。他们隐约能嗅到棺材内深藏的泥泞浑浊的巫术，那一股令人毛骨悚然的恶寒让每一个人心有余悸。  
  
“你确定我们要直接这么打开它？”看以利亚走到地下室牢房尽头的石门前，萨尔兹曼带着略微局促的口吻问到。  
  
“为了解决这个长期遗留的问题，萨尔兹曼。我们尽量不会闹出过大的动静。”以利亚信誓旦旦道。  
  
就算是他们再怎么保证，校长依然心怀忐忑。他在前几天已经提前让卡洛琳带着孩子们外出郊游，好空出时间准备解开封印。这几天深夜，总是有接连不断的车辆在学院中进进出出，克劳斯指使者一些血脉带来了一些他见都没见过的神奇玩意儿。当然，始祖们的姐姐，强大的女巫芙蕾雅也闻讯赶来。  
  
巨大的金属栅栏在石门前围出一个极其严密的形状，严丝合缝的嵌入石头表面。以利亚抬头仰望着地下室的屋顶一角，在精准的掷出一枚硬币后，一束夺目的阳光穿过缝隙照亮了石门所处之处。  
  
“当时我们用燃烧的死亡之火封印了石门，现在同样需要的东西才能撬动第一块门枢。”以利亚脱下自己的西装外套丢给尼克劳斯。  
  
“以利亚，你要当心。”芙蕾雅对弟弟的行为依旧是十分难过，虽说身为始祖的他们不会轻易死亡，可以利亚确实家族中接近死亡次数最多的人。那些伤痕与痛苦依然会留下痕迹，折磨损耗着他们早已残破的意志。在前些年与母亲和芬恩的对峙中，以利亚虽说经常爱用这种略显作弊的伎俩，可也是杀敌一千，自损八百。  
  
“我们又不是缺巫师，以利亚，你答应过我不再这么做的。”尼克劳斯有些生气，一边拿着对方脱下来的外套一边说，“还有你的表和我送你的手环。”  
  
将戴在手上的首饰摘下，以利亚不由得叹气，“当初封印它的火焰就是始祖在阳光下被灼烧的火焰，而现在为了减少杀戮，一切都在所难免。不必为我担心，尼克劳斯。对了，还有一件事，就是一会儿如果出现了什么奇怪的事情。但愿你不会太生气。”  
  
以利亚抿着嘴笑了一下，然后他伸手摘下最后的一枚戒指。那枚埃斯特用青金石与特殊金属打造的日光戒指在历经了千年的洗礼依旧熠熠生辉。他郑重的将日光戒交到弟弟的手中，随后走向那缕阳光之中。  
  
太阳灼烧着以利亚身上的每一寸肌肤，他抬起手将火焰引向那扇紧闭的封印之门。阳光的刺痛刻骨铭心，那些曾经被称之为祝福的光和热变成了一道道残忍的鞭挞，灼烧、疼痛，那些痛苦折磨着以利亚的精神。他能察觉到红门后的自己在叫嚣着，本就不完整的灵魂与躯壳再度四分五裂，迎接涅槃。一圈圈金属熔铸的花纹在火焰的灼烧下溶解，石门的封印被打开了。  
  
从燃烧中恢复过来并不需要太多的时间，可萨尔兹曼依旧一阵唏嘘，他曾经猎杀过不少吸血鬼，那些可恶的黑暗生物在死亡之际燃烧的火焰如同地狱的呼吸，充满着令人难以形容的恶臭。可这一次，他见到的火焰与先前那些完全不同，在那束阳光的照射下，以利亚的燃烧如同一位圣人。他从未见过重生的始祖，可他早已对圣经故事耳熟能详。  
  
始祖以利亚，虽身为吸血鬼，却降下如同那位先知般的神迹与福音。  
  
一只白皙的手从灰烬中抬起，随后一个看似仍未成年的褐发少年从中爬了出来。他跄踉着站稳，诧异地看着目瞪口呆的克劳斯。  
  
“尼克劳斯？”略带稚气的声音从对方的口中发出，这显然让他自己也吓了一跳。  
  
“该死，我们遇上新的麻烦了。”芙蕾雅急忙从惊呆的克劳斯手中抢过外套替少年披上。  
  
“这可真是……有点棘手……”少年低下头看着原本合身的衣服已经成了oversize。  
  
“你从没告诉我们会出现这种事情！”尼克劳斯惊呼道，“以利亚，你知道自己在做什么吗？”他抓着年轻以利亚的胳膊，将他整个人拽了起来。随后少年矫健地翻身，跨在克劳斯的脖子上将男人摔倒在地。  
  
“先冷静一下，尼克劳斯。”年轻的身躯虽没有曾经那般高大，可他毕竟还是以利亚，那个无论如何都能与尼克劳斯不分上下的强大始祖，“我也没想到空谷的巫术与诅咒能牵连发生反应。”  
  
“我怎么冷静？迷你版的小以利亚。是不是你该叫我哥哥了？”克劳斯拉着脸，他一直担忧以利亚身上会再出现什么问题。要知道并不是每一次，他都有十分把握，把这位急于献身的兄长从寻死的路上拉回来。  
  
“尼克劳斯，稍微耐心一下，这是伊杜娜已经预料到的副作用。”  
  
“你又有什么没告诉我？以利亚，我们之前怎么约定的。”  
  
“我也没想到，我的一部分意识被空谷带出了身体。”  
  
“哦对，你又忘记了你的灵魂多么容易四分五裂。”尼克劳斯的语气中带着不满和讽刺。  
  
正当兄弟二人你一言我一语得不可开交，呆在一旁的萨尔兹曼开口问道：“这个封印怎么办？”  
  
挣脱以利亚压制的克劳斯起身，从融化的金属封印旁走过，一记重拳打在那块坚硬的石墙上。退去最外层的封印，石门变得不堪一击，直接四分五裂的碎裂一地。  
  
门后是一个狭长的黑暗空间，一脚迈进门内，蹲下身子将一个相当厚重的石棺拖了出来。一束鲜艳似乎还带着露水的白色鸢尾花摆放在石棺上方。当它们接触到穿透地下室的阳光后，瞬间枯萎。  
  
石棺上雕刻着众神降临的画面，如果不是上面被用厚重的枷锁层层捆绑，萨尔兹曼都差点相信这可能是传说中的圣杯。  
  
“封印只破开了一层，她暂时是安全的。”以利亚这样说，他赤脚站在一旁，合上双眼双手放在石棺上。纤长的睫毛微微颤抖，有一股强大的力量在四周铺展开。  
  
“短期的封印？”芙蕾雅问，“不借助咒语和道具？”  
  
“是空谷的力量，她已经脱离我了。看来她已经迫不及待进入这具新的身体了。”以利亚放心长出一口气，“她会花些时间与她融合，这也算是物尽其用吧，长达千年的诅咒终于能结束了。”  
  
“你们到底在说什么啊？空谷要再度复活？”  
  
“看来你需要补补课了，萨尔兹曼先生。”克劳斯抱紧赤裸着身体微微发抖的少年以利亚。  
  
  
12  
早在麦克尔森们成为吸血鬼之前，在古老的巫师部族中有这样一位女巫。强大的女巫是整个宗族中最为强大的存在，她不惜动用自然的黑暗力量战胜了入侵的异教者。可背叛自然的代价十分残酷，女巫的身体开始渗出死亡的力量，她所触及的一切生命都将枯萎凋零。为了不让自己的力量波及部族的同胞，女巫在她父母的协助下封印了献祭了自己的灵魂，并将尸体封印。  
  
死亡凋零之力被封印在厚重的石棺中，而相对的，自然知道了他们想要规避的诅咒，于是那死亡的力量，被她巫师血脉的传承者一同承担。  
  
每百年，强大的巫师后代们必须辗转到不同的土地，他们无法长期定居，只要石棺被长期存放，死亡的力量将吞噬整个大陆。自然在给予诅咒的同时，并没有过于残忍，在永恒的诅咒面前，自然给予了巫师们一个希望。就像是一切都是命中注定，在以利亚出生后不久，那个始祖巫师们传承的诅咒被附加在了他的身上。  
  
绝望的埃斯特不得不让家人们背负起转移石棺的重任，她将孩子们转化成了不死的怪物，确保每个百年间，石棺能够不伤害周遭。  
  
“那能够打破诅咒的【希望】是什么？”萨尔兹曼问。  
  
“是强大而孤独的灵魂。”以利亚说，“曾经我们想过将自己的灵魂转移到那具尸体中，可……”  
  
“就此打住。”尼克劳斯打断了以利亚，他转身看向棺材，将上面的铁链一个个拆开。掀开厚重的石棺，内部露出了一个极为古老的朴素的木质棺椁，“空谷是狼人的创造者，而我们又是初代的吸血鬼，一切都是命中注定。”  
  
芙蕾雅拿出蓝色的宝石灵摆，念诵咒语，一层难以察觉的结界包裹住整个地下室，“你们可以进去了。”她布置好意识深潜的咒印，“尼克，你知道该怎么做。”  
  
“暂时不要让孩子们到地下室来。”尼克劳斯说，然后他拉起小以利亚的手平躺到地上。  
  
“等等！棺材就放在这里？”  
  
“那得看他们什么时候能解决完问题了。”  
  
“他们要去那个棺材装的东西的意识里？”  
  
“那是肯定，谁叫我的弟弟们都如此不让人省心的。”芙蕾雅笑着说，她拉过身边一把椅子，随意得靠了上去，“你可以随意了，校长先生，但我还得继续看着他们别出什么岔子。”


	7. Chapter 7

13  
被封印在棺材中的是一个可悲的女巫，从她的诞生到死亡，一切都似乎都已是命中注定的悲剧。她活着时，耗尽了自己的全部力量去帮助族人们抵抗入侵者，可强大的力量招致灾难，她不得不选择牺牲自己。她的灵魂被始祖巫师们用古老的咒语塑造成了强大的屏障，庇护着走向凋零的大地。而她的尸体，巫师们将她封印进了坚硬冰冷的石棺。一具空洞的充满了怨念的壳子，失去了灵魂，失去了她本应拥有的心。如同行尸走肉，千百年来积聚着无数的梦魇与哀伤。  
  
原本被深埋在白栎木树下的棺材有一天溢出了如沥青般粘稠的液体，它渗出土壤，将周遭的生灵全部吞噬殆尽。这个时候已经过去了数十年，曾经封印她的巫师们才察觉到事情不妙，可为时已晚。  
  
巫师们用强大的秘银混杂着绿松石与青金石研磨而成颜料，在厚重的棺椁上描绘起残忍的封印。有人说在施咒期间，听见了女巫的凄惨尖叫，那声音无比刺耳，刺激着每个人心中仅存的良知。  
  
但维系强大的保护咒语必须要将尸体要被封印起来，倘若不加以封印，巫师们坚信怨气将顷刻喷涌席卷而来。获得强大力量的同时要付出残酷的代价，这代价将会一直伴随着巫师们的传承千百年日复一日。巨大的链条捆绑着棺材，那厚重的铁链压抑得人喘不过气。  
  
“她是个可怜人。”以利亚这样对尼克劳斯提起了他们一直保存的棺材，“这具肉体渴望着一个灵魂的进入，渴望着一个新生的救赎。”  
  
“就像是我们一样。”尼克劳斯说着，低下头，他合上手中的诗集，“怪不得埃斯特会这么在意她的存在。”  
  
实际上埃斯特与麦克的感情只不过是她与家族决裂的导火索。在她成年后，当她第一次从家人那里听说了这个诅咒，她心中便已经产生了疑虑。每百年巫师们都要像棺椁施加强大的封印，以求得自然的庇护，可维京人依旧成功的攻陷了他们的故土。  
  
“那个棺材就是个骗局！你们封印她并不会带来保护，达利亚。你看看，我们的故土依旧被占领了。没有人来保护我们！”年轻的埃斯特大喊，她想要扒开姐姐的阻挠破坏棺材上的铁链。  
  
她抬起手念诵咒语，棺椁上巨大的锁链被一层层剥离。突然，轰隆轰隆的声音震天响起。原本晴朗的天气随即被乌云笼罩，狂风带着闪电在天空中呼啸疾驰。埃斯特被眼前的一切惊呆了，她吓得直接瘫软在地。  
  
“你疯了！埃斯特！”达利亚呼喊着其他巫师们去阻挠呼啸的狂风，那股强大的力量将众人掀翻在地。  
  
“棺材，棺材要……”得知自己闯祸的年轻少女奋不顾身的扑向前，她用力的按住棺材，而大量的黑色粘稠物已经从棺材的缝隙中向外流淌。  
  
诅咒需要拥有特殊力量的巫师封印，而在他们这一代中，埃斯特就是那个特殊的存在。她的魔力阻止了封印的继续解除，而年轻鲁莽的女孩终于知晓了那诅咒原来是真实存在的。  
  
“我听说维京人也有特别的巫术，或许我们能找到破解诅咒的方法。”  
  
“这太危险了，埃斯特，你不能独自离开！”达利亚严厉呵斥，“别想着再闯祸了，傻丫头！”  
  
“不，我会带着‘它’离开，去北方，既然我是这次被封印选中的人，那么我有责任去解决这个问题，让族人免受灾难。”年轻的埃斯特推开姐姐，这是她第二次忤逆她的家人们。  
  
“既然你要离开，那就不要再回来了！棺椁你不能带走。”达利亚挡在埃斯特与众人面前，她指向北边，“去找你的维京人吧！”  
  
“被赐予的永生或许没有那么糟糕，弟弟。”以利亚从沙发上站起来，走到摆放在蜡烛环绕的棺材旁伸手轻轻触碰，“我们的母亲一直自私的将自己的爱附加在家人的身上，或许这次，她的选择并没有错。”  
  
沉重的棺椁似乎就是在等待着一个孤独的灵魂，他们相互依偎合二为一。  
  
女巫是在仍旧年轻的时候被封印了起来，那稚嫩的渴望似乎不断地唤醒以利亚内心深处的东西。他心情复杂，陷入沉默。那难以言表的“母爱”似乎很早很早就被点燃了。  
  
自从霍普的出生到他们遭遇了一次又一次的劫难，以利亚身上的某种特质被克劳斯察觉。一开始他对哥哥的“母爱”泛滥并不是很警觉。直到空谷的复活和诅咒让家族陷入了前所未有的危机之中。如果说以利亚爱着他的家人们，那么他更爱着他的弟弟尼克劳斯，在他们的女儿诞生之后，那份爱变得无以复加，无法承受。  
  
“你变得不像是你了，以利亚。”尼克劳斯说道，他看着自己多愁善感的哥哥愈加优柔寡断，在一些事情上他的行事逻辑变得匪夷所思。  
  
“我们都会有所改变，尼克劳斯。”  
  
  
14  
在芙蕾雅的帮助下，克劳斯与以利亚以灵体的形式潜入了那具身体内部。很多时候他们会用“尸体”来称呼她，可真当他们进入后，始祖们才发现，她只是一直在沉睡，沉睡了数千年。  
  
而空谷在空间中终于能以实体的形象出现，她穿着黑色的裙子站在两人面前，像是在迎接他们的到来。  
  
“你们可真是慢死了。”她插着腰不满地仰头瞧着他们，“快点，以利亚刚刚被分离的部分灵魂就在空间的中央。”  
  
“注意你的语气小丫头。”克劳斯提高语气，“别忘了是谁欠了谁。”  
  
“哦，是嘛，准确的说是以利亚拜托我帮你们解除这个诅咒。”空谷抬起她骄傲的小脑袋，“另外我比你们都大，至少大了一千多岁！不要叫我小丫头。”  
  
“那之前是谁在赖着以利亚说想要家、想要爸爸妈妈的？”  
  
“那，那是……”空谷被克劳斯气得脸颊泛红，“反正，我只对以利亚进行补偿。”  
  
“好了，两位，该干正事了。”以利亚生词严厉，“如果你们不想沥青倒灌毁掉学院，就立刻跟紧我。”  
  
“伊娜杜，你对这个诅咒有了解吗？”以利亚走在前面，虽然他现在是个小孩的模样，但他那一本正经的严肃脸依旧时刻在提醒着其他人他的身份。  
  
“当然。找到传承了诅咒的人，将他的血撒在棺椁上。这个方方法能够封印诅咒，这你是知道的。”  
  
以利亚点头，“十个世纪了，每一次封印我的部分记忆都会顺着魔法流逝掉一部分，虽然牺牲的记忆是那些我并不想记住的。”  
  
“而你们想让我占据这具身体，从而让‘生命’回归，彻底阻断诅咒的方法。不得不说，实在是明智。”伊娜杜笑了笑，“像我这样的灵魂可是千载难逢。”  
  
“还有件事我很在意。”以利亚说，“埃斯特在她的书中写到，这个诅咒一切都是巫师们咎由自取……这与你的狼人诅咒有些许关联。”  
  
“可以这么讲，一切的诅咒都是来源于痛苦。”伊娜杜没有继续说下去，以利亚与克劳斯便差不多领会了其中的意思。  
  
在一片漆黑的意识空间中，只有以利亚能够看清前方的方向。他们摸索着一直向前走，仿佛要迷失在深渊之中。  
  
伊娜杜看着两个人一路沉默不语，她实在是无聊开始自说自话，“克劳斯非得拉着你进来找你被分离的灵魂，其实当我与身体融合后这都很好解决。”  
  
“谁知道你会做些什么。”克劳斯讥讽着哼了一声，“我更相愿意自己亲力亲为。”  
  
“你也太过分了。”伊娜杜不想理会克劳斯的嘲讽。她快速向前了几步，抱住小以利亚的手臂，向走在后方的克劳斯做了个鬼脸。  
  
“没有你想象中的严重，尼克劳斯。”以利亚开始又些后悔与空谷的秘密协议，“这都是正常的不良反应。之前每过百年我都会找点法子变回人类，只有这样我才能够使用巫术。”他推开黏在自己身上的小女巫，“因为抽取记忆作为媒介的后遗症，总会变成少年时的模样一段时日。”  
  
“这就是你隔三差五从我身旁完消失的原因？”  
  
“部分原因。我很感激你如此关心我。”  
  
“哦，对，肯定的，我必须要关心你，除了我没人能伤害高尚的始祖以利亚。”  
  
“弟弟，这可真是感人至深的表白。”以利亚嗤笑，更何况他现在这个小孩子的模样，他们之间的对话便显得更加戏剧性。  
  
在这个百年间，以利亚与克劳斯之间的关系有所缓和，或者说是终于能够彼此坦诚，互诉忠诚。于是以利亚也并不再打算向家人们隐瞒些什么，在与斯特里克斯的孩子们“重修旧好”后，阿雅也一直在暗中帮助他完成一些家族外的事宜。  
  
大家都喜欢可爱的麦克尔森公主，更何况那是始祖以利亚的女儿，虽然她身上同样流淌着十恶不赦的克劳斯的血脉。好在被捧在手心的小公主那头棕栗色的头发更接近以利亚，红扑扑的小脸带着与以利亚一模一样的亲和力。  
  
似乎快要走到他们的目的地了，空躯壳的中心有一束光亮逐渐走入他们的视线。吸血鬼超常的视觉，以利亚看清了那就是此行的终点。一株盛开在黑暗中的白玫瑰。  
  
“认真的吗？我们就是进来摘朵花？”克劳斯也看见了，他略显失望。  
  
“记忆和灵魂只是一个具象。我们得感激以利亚的记忆没有化作巨龙或是别的什么怪物。”空谷边走边说，“这和我看到的完全不一样，以利亚，我以前进入都会被‘你’赶出来，你可真是偏心。”  
  
听到这里，克劳斯心中暗暗得意，哦，似乎是因为他的到来，空间中的具象才产生了变化。等等，这里不是那个棺材中躯壳的空间中吗？空谷之前应当没见过这口棺材，她被塞尔瓦托兄弟俩保护在学院中，而空谷提到的入侵又是何时的事情……  
  
“可以说这里类似一座狩猎之间。”以利亚站在花朵的一旁，他向伊娜杜使眼色，用锋利的指甲划破了自己的掌心。后者立刻念诵咒语，在血与咒语的加持下，白色的玫瑰被一点染成了鲜红，然后逐渐变成了如同沥青般的黑色。  
  
黑色，黑色，沉默的黑色，像千百条巨蛇四散。空间中无尽的黑暗一点点的向黑色的花朵汇聚，逐渐的，四周出现了光，而他们深处的是一条无尽的白色回廊。  
  
以利亚蹲下捡起吸收完黑暗的玫瑰。微微张口，将花朵一片一片的吃下。在最后一片花瓣被吞下后，他略微皱眉，紧紧是一瞬的动作，却也被克劳斯捕捉住在视线中。  
  
“我敢说味道一定不怎么样。”伊娜杜笑得前仰后合，她看着面色铁青的克劳斯轻声提醒，“我建议你在出去后，告诉你弟弟。”说完她打开尽头的那扇门走了进去，“现实世界见。”  
  
随后空谷消失在门后。  
  
“这是怎么一回事？”尼克劳斯看着刚才黑色的空间变回了白色，而他们所处的地方正是以利亚的意识空间。白色的回廊，冰冷而寂寞，却又充满了一丝丝对光的向往。  
  
空谷没有见过棺材，但是她进入过以利亚的意识里。克劳斯知道，以利亚内心中存在的那个‘邪恶’部分，还有那扇被紧紧封印的红门。他的哥哥在封印棺材的过程中与之建立了某种连接，这连接很古老，或许是他们成为吸血鬼之前就已经有了。怪不得埃斯特对以利亚的劝诱煞费苦心，她知道以利亚的本事，那本事甚至超过了她自己，所以她更得把那个儿子留住，让他重新回到巫师的身份中。  
  
该死的，克劳斯内心复杂，他的哥哥本可以成为人类的。他不必受千百年永生带来的折磨，而他却义无反顾的选择继续做一个吸血的怪物……克劳斯的胸口隐隐作痛，但又觉得这一切似乎理所当然，以利亚对家族的执念是他行动的根源。  
  
“尼克劳斯，回去我就告诉你，全部告诉你。”以利亚踮起脚尖亲吻弟弟的额头，“这是最后一次了。”


	8. Chapter 8

15  
他们回来了。  
  
尼克劳斯睁开眼睛的第一眼看到的就是一个棕发的女孩蹲在身边，她正直勾勾得看着他，脸上带着热情的笑容。见尼克劳斯醒了，连忙把他拉起身，“尼克劳斯。”她轻声说道。  
  
什么鬼……先是变成小孩，现在他的哥哥又变成女人了吗？  
  
克劳斯看着面前那人的样貌惊诧地差点从床上摔下去，他仔细盯着眼前的姑娘审视。哦，原来是这该死的丫头。  
  
“空谷。从我床上下去。尼克劳斯是你能叫的吗！”  
  
“切，爸爸你可真无聊。”女孩摆摆手，立马躲到刚进来的以利亚的身后，可她现在明显要比以利亚身型大一些。  
  
“伊娜杜，去找霍普吧，她已经迫不及待想和你聊聊了。请放心，她应该不会翻旧账的。”以利亚依旧是年轻的模样，笑容挂在脸上像极了伪装成无辜孩童的“孤儿怨”杀手。  
  
小女巫内心戈登一下，心中念叨希望不会被以利亚先礼后兵的问候，于是她乖乖地提起身上的长裙走出屋门。  
  
“小心点，你还没适应新的身体。”以利亚提醒道。  
  
“放心吧，我会向霍普带去问候的。”  
  
“老天，家里又多了一个疯丫头。”克劳斯唉声叹气，“你什么时候能恢复？”克劳斯又问，看着自己的迷你号哥哥十分不适应。  
  
“很快。”以利亚坐在床边。  
  
老天，以利亚的“很快”意味着这一切都得他说得算。至于很快究竟是多久，一切都是未知数。克劳斯的眉头皱成一团，他盘算着如何在之后找他的哥哥加倍奉还。这次虽说是解决了一个世纪难题，可看在以利亚的份上，他们再次“喜当爹”。霍普一个人的事已经够他们忙活了，再加上一个复活的女巫，麦克尔森家可要彻底从吸血鬼始祖家族变成巫师之家了。  
  
“你有感觉哪里不舒服吗？”以利亚担心地询问，他握住克劳斯的手。  
  
“不，没有。我就是感觉睡得时间有点长，脑袋发胀。”克劳斯说，“你这么一问……”  
  
“是我不好，在意识空间中吸取了你过多的力量。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“通常，每次巩固封印后，我都会沉睡一段日子。这次我们吸收了黑暗破除了诅咒，其中的代价有一部分你替我承担了。这真是令我始料未及。我们回来时萨尔兹曼吓了一大跳，他差点就拿弓箭射你了。”  
  
“哦，是他能做出来的事。”克劳斯说。  
  
“等，等一下，听我说完。”以利亚扶住克劳斯，把他按回床上，“你咬了我，你还有印象吗？”  
  
“什么？不，亲爱的哥哥，这就是我的不对了。”克劳斯咂咂嘴，他隐约能感觉到口腔中遗留着熟悉的香甜。  
  
“好吧，你不记得了。”以利亚一点也不吃惊，他镇定地整理自己的领子，“可能与你进入意识有关，诅咒被以新的形式覆盖了，重回我躯体的灵魂似乎吸收了你的部分力量。诅咒的余波诱导你短暂的失去了控制。你咬过来之后就变成狼了，像是一只怎么也甩不掉的大狗。好在你那时候状态只是恋恋不舍得粘着我，你知道把你从我身上弄下去有多困难，尼克劳斯。就算是我依旧是吸血鬼，但我现在可还是小孩的模样。”  
  
“我肯定吓坏其他人了。”克劳斯已经感受到当时自己有多丢脸。他小时候确实爱粘着以利亚（以物理的方式），虽然在长大后他对哥哥的占有举动依旧“粘人”。  
  
“你真该看看霍普当时的表情，你可爱的小公主居然像她的姑姑们一样看戏。”  
  
“也是你的女儿，亲爱的以利亚。”  
  
以利亚瞪了他一眼，但明显小孩子对克劳斯来说一点威慑力都没有，反而让他抱着以利亚一阵高呼“我哥可真可爱。”  
  
“托你的福，我在你昏迷的时候不得不隔着你的狼毛吸血获取解药。令我欣喜的是，你的血能让我更快的恢复，大概一个星期，我就能变回来了。”为了不让尼克劳斯对时间概念过于模糊，以利亚还是说了一个相对具体的时间，这可比刚刚的“很快”精准太多了。  
  
“真棒。”克劳斯喜出望外，抱紧小以利亚猛亲一口。  
  
以利亚抿着嘴，微笑，他肯定是知道弟弟又在想什么了，于是他当务之急用之前的承诺堵住了尼克劳斯糟糕的性幻想。  
  
“你想知道的关于我意识空间的事，如果你想我能心平气和地讲，就停止你的幻想。”  
  
“说吧，说吧，我听着呢。”克劳斯不再动手动脚。  
  
“红门……你是知道的。它是我的心结，实际上，它是连通棺椁诅咒的桥。我之前一直无法让它完全消失。埃斯特把我们变成吸血鬼同时也让红门的连接永远的停留在我的意识里。”  
  
“连接着黑暗的诅咒，这简直会要了你的命。我该早点杀死埃斯特！”克劳斯怒火中烧。  
  
“不，尼克劳斯，埃斯特的巫术对我们虽然残酷，却让我们有了能解开诅咒的机会。一千年，我们失去了，同时也收获了，那些痛苦对我来说都已经无关紧要了。”以利亚伸出手抚摸克劳斯的脸颊。他的脸颊暖暖的，像是壁炉中燃烧跳动的火焰，而以利亚的手却冰冷得像吃下一肚子薄荷叶，从内向外的散发着寒气。以利亚轻轻地靠近弟弟，借着自己年幼的身躯在尼克劳斯的身旁缩成一小团。  
  
“就算是我死了，我与诅咒的连接依旧没能斩断。我发现，那是我的力量，原本巫师的那部分力量在一次次的将我拉回来。霍普与伊娜杜分别修复了我破碎的灵魂，但红门依旧存在，一个永远也无法逃避的诅咒。于是我不再逃避了，伊娜杜附身于我的这段日子，我们一直在研究如何打破它。结局你看到了，尼克劳斯，我们的努力没有白费。”  
  
“着实有些戏剧性，我们多了个孩子你知道吗以利亚？！”克劳斯想起刚才笑着叫他爸爸的小女巫，要知道在几年前她可是想着怎么搞死他们。  
  
“她是个人类，她会像个人类一样正常的死去。”以利亚说，“满足她这个小小的愿望，我想并不是很难。”  
  
“等你们有了感情，你就不会这么说了。那具棺材中的躯壳，你知道是什么。”  
  
只要见过伊娜杜的那具新身体，没有人会认不出来。少女的面容几乎与以利亚从一个模子里刻出来。  
  
  
16  
一个星期过得很快，快到萨尔兹曼在想始祖以利亚为什么不能在孩童模样多持续一段时间。毕竟只有这样他才能在晚上睡个好觉，而不是听见森林里传来阵阵不可描述的狼嚎。  
  
短短的几天时间里，让为了不让克劳斯在学校捣乱，萨尔兹曼不得不使出浑身解数。很显然，没有正常体型的始祖以利亚约束，克劳斯似乎开始变本加厉的向学生们宣导起他那过于反社会的言论。现在是和平年代，用不上那些过于血腥的仪式咒语，希望如此。  
  
但最令萨尔兹曼不解的是，似乎麦克尔森家的所有人都对那位新成员的加入坦然接受。他们心可真大啊，萨尔兹曼念叨着，但一想起始祖以利亚与克劳斯在过去的“和谐相处”他似乎也看开了。他怎么能忘记互相伤害是麦克尔森相亲相爱的家族传统呢。  
  
“早上好，萨尔兹曼。”  
  
一个阳光明媚的清晨，阳光透过彩色玻璃窗洒进学校的礼拜室。男人穿得深色西装和衬衫，一颗漂亮的鸢尾花领针装饰在墨绿色的领带上。他头发稍有些散乱，格外慵懒，像是一只高傲漂亮的黑色缅因猫。  
  
“哦，你恢复了。萨尔兹曼从发呆中回过神，“真希望你知道，你的宝贝弟弟在学院里做了哪些好事。”  
  
“我也是爱莫能助，校长先生。你要知道，我前几天可还是孩子。”以利亚一脸无辜，“能让尼克劳斯耐下性子跟孩子们讲课，要知道，不管他讲了什么，这都是百年难遇的奇观了。”  
  
叹为观止的睁眼说瞎话，萨尔兹曼甚至都还记得以利亚用年幼的身躯将克劳斯掀翻在地的场景。他纵容弟弟的本事在时间磨砺下有增无减，世界上可能再也找不到可以媲美的另一对奇葩了。或许，或许是因为那个原因吧。  
  
“克劳斯正想方设法的对付空谷，现在或许叫伊娜杜比较合适。他对她的新身体非常不满。”  
  
“这我看得出来，因为她太像我了吗？一时间我也不知道怎么来解释。你可以理解为加强版的二重身。家族中除了我们的母亲，的确只有我能够与诅咒的封印对话。我们寻找了很久破解封印的方法，我原本只是把这个躯体当作一个保险。”  
  
“你是说，当做保险？死后复活的保险？”  
  
“聪明。萨尔兹曼，我有时候真希望尼克劳斯也能有你一样的机敏，而不是过于的剑走偏锋。”以利亚走到长椅的一端坐下，整理弄皱的衬衫，“我‘死’过很多次，每一次的死亡与封印都让我与那具躯壳越来越近，直到最后她将完全取代我。或许是尼克劳斯并不愿意接受他的哥哥变成女性，还成为了巫师。”  
  
“那空谷占据了躯体，他应该高兴才对。”  
  
“这你就错误的理解他了。他认为那个躯体的确可能会‘夺走’他的哥哥，可他并不乐意见到躯体被外人霸占。他会针对伊娜杜真是再正常不过的事情了。但你所说的‘针对’只不过是他过于心口不一的表现，血亲的连接一直牵绊着我们，就算是伊娜杜，她的躯体与灵魂都在融合之后也不再是曾经的她，而是一个真真正正的麦克尔森。”以利亚抬头看着已经高升的太阳，准备起身离去，“校长先生，请你多体谅一下我们，麦克尔森家族能‘金盆洗手’有一半原因来自他。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，老家伙们……”比起这些麦克尔森家的琐碎事，萨尔兹曼想了想还是去关心一下自己的安危比较靠谱。


	9. Chapter 9

17  
让我们的视线重新回到霍普身上。女孩本想着与父亲们和谐友善地相处到这个学期结束，尽快结束学校的闹剧，好在假期多花些时间陪伴父亲们。  
  
她知道近些年克劳斯与以利亚一直奔波于世界各地学校分部，可打心眼里，她还是有些不满她父亲们过于双重标准的要求。或许是初为父母，克劳斯与以利亚在霍普的教育上有些过于溺爱了。他们能对待血脉苛刻至极，可一旦涉及到女儿的问题上，他们仿佛直接从上千岁的吸血鬼变成了幼稚园都没有毕业的孩子。所以，面对这些不知所措，两位父亲当时唯一想到的就是为女儿建立一所学校。  
  
初衷是好的，霍普承认她交到了几个还不错的朋友，可尽管如此，在学校霍普依旧能感受到来自四面八方的“敌意”。那些无时不刻的都在观察着她的视线让她十分不舒服，她一举一动或是所作所为都被她们看在眼里，记在心里。就因为她是麦克尔森家的孩子。  
  
一方面她理解自己的家庭过于复杂，从她出生就一直被家人保护，纵使中间发生了许多令人不愉快的危机，她自始至终都没有被伤害。另一方面麦克尔森即便“金盆洗手”，在其他人的眼中，维持了千年的传奇恶人形象一时半会儿也是难以得到很大改变。  
  
霍普躺在卧室的床上，盯着屋顶的天窗许久，隔壁传来莉齐和乔茜的吵闹声，那对双胞胎姐妹自始至终充满着无限的活力，如果不是需要面对双子巫师们融合的宿命，霍普希望他们的友谊能一直持续下去。  
  
或许，在内心身处，霍普渴望着一个亲人，一个不同于爸爸和父亲的亲人。当这个想法出现在她的大脑中时，正处于青春期的少女脑中一下子闪过怀孕的以利亚的模样。男人结实的肌肉因孕育着孩子而变得柔软温暖，褪下平时刻板拘谨三件套的男人穿着舒适的居家服靠在沙发上看书。等等，他是不是在靠着一匹狼？  
  
霍普的脸颊滚烫发红，她拼命摇了摇脑袋，试图将她想到的画面从大脑中赶出去。太糟糕了，她想要以利亚爸爸给她生个弟弟妹妹什么的，太糟糕了！  
  
随后，一声巨响打断了女孩的青春幻想。正直假日，呆在学校的学生寥寥无几，她急忙冲出卧室，看见双子姐妹头发乱蓬蓬地，甚至鞋子还没穿好就跑了出来。  
  
“霍普，你有听见什么声音吗？”莉齐急忙先问。金发的女孩瞪大了眼睛，看向一旁的乔茜，姐妹俩相视点头，“我们刚刚感受到了一股可怕的魔法力量。”  
  
“当然有，是从地下室传来的。”霍普说。三位拥有传奇血脉的女巫，达成共识。学院的地下室存在某种奇怪的能量波动，那股能量在在很久以前就存在了，可他们都没想到它会突然爆发。  
  
“能量外泄，会产生非常严重的后果。你们的虹吸力量能感受到什么吗？”霍普看见两个姑娘双手攥在一起。  
  
“强大的，古老的，与你血脉有关的力量……”莉齐口中念念有词，“或许我该去问问塞巴斯蒂安。”  
  
“哦，我想你男朋友他大概没有时间。”霍普无奈，“他在以利亚和克劳斯来之前就被卡洛琳叫去了欧洲。”  
  
“那两个新老师？”乔茜提醒道，“早上我看见爸爸和他们一起去地下室了，走进去后就一直没出来。”  
  
“我还记得他们。”莉齐说着，紧接着拉上两个姑娘向楼下走去，“我们还是赶紧过去瞧瞧吧。”  
  
同样闻声赶来的还有兰登。与男孩点头问候后，他们一同来到了发出声音的地下室。  
  
刚下楼梯，还没踏上地下室的石地板，萨尔兹曼就已经率先一步拦住了他们，他一时还不知道怎么组织自己的语言。他纠结着拖着长声，说：“呃，孩子们，等等，等一下。”  
  
“萨尔兹曼先生，到底发生了什么？我们听见了一声巨响。”霍普踮起脚尖向里面的通道张望，隐约听见有狼人的喘息从对方身后传来。女孩定睛一看，一只与她狼形态相似的金色巨狼正扒着一个看起来十四五岁的孩子。她立刻就认出了那是克劳斯。想起学习控制变化能力的那段时间，霍普与克劳斯父女俩经常一同化成狼身跑到森林中狩猎，然后一身泥巴的回家被以利亚训斥。  
  
“霍普！”芙蕾雅看见女孩赶来十分欣喜，她本想着用魔法把尼克劳斯弄晕过去，但看着侄女赶到立刻放心了下来。现在终于有稍微温和的方式来让尼克劳斯停止对以利亚的本能性独占了。  
  
女孩二话不说准备化身为狼与克劳斯进行沟通，可巨狼猛地睁大瞳孔，大张着嘴嘶吼着拒绝其他人的靠近。它松开咬住的男孩，将他推到自己的身后，做出攻击的姿态冲着霍普他们。  
  
“爸爸！”霍普向后退了几步，她有些被吓到了，扭头看向姑姑芙蕾雅，“到底发生了什么？我从没见过他这样。”  
  
“是魔法波动，他把一部分力量传递给了以利亚，所以会出现短暂的失控。”芙蕾雅扶额，“尼克是混血儿，现在的状况比较复杂。”  
  
“这可糟糕，之前拉斐尔没办法变回人形时，我可吃够了苦头了……”兰登默默吐槽，随后他想起安慰拉斐尔的方法，好心提醒道：“它是不是饿了？”  
  
“大概不是……”芙蕾雅让孩子们退后，她双手伸向后护住他们，嘴中轻声的说，“尼克，我是芙蕾雅，没有人要伤害你们，我们不会威胁你的，我向你保证。”  
  
巨狼像是听懂了似的，回头看了看身后的人。双眼紧盯在以利亚身上，它骇人的目光顿时缓和了下来。金色的瞳孔微微收缩，炸起的毛发变得顺滑，夹起尾巴缓缓移动到以利亚的身旁，舔舐着男孩身上未干的血迹。见伤口已然愈合，它口中发出阵阵委屈的呜咽声。  
  
此时霍普也已经化身为狼，她放低了自己的姿态，用狼人的话语与与克劳斯交流，她叫了几声，等待着父亲的回应。就像是本能，克劳斯认出了女儿，它松开身下的以利亚，与女儿交流。  
  
“他们，呃，他们在交谈？”兰登问。  
  
萨尔兹曼捂着脑袋不知该说什么。他是第一次见到狼人形态的父女互动，在他的印象中，就算是始祖以利亚也无法如此迅速的将暴戾的克劳斯安抚下来。大多数状况都会以以利亚的妥协收场。在女儿面前，果然不一样啊，萨尔兹曼感慨。  
  
“尼克劳斯。”一个声音从它的身后传来，“嘘——”男孩费力地站起身，他披着一件过于宽大的白衬衫，上面被血液和灰尘浸染的过于骇人。  
  
“嗷呜——”巨狼老实了下来，摇着尾巴，绕到男孩的腿边。同时它的眼神看向他们身前的母狼，像是在炫耀自己的女儿。这样略显幼稚的举动让以利亚哭笑不得。  
  
“我们的女儿，对。我们的女儿。”以利亚再次蹲下身子，“这才像话。”男孩捧起巨狼的脑袋，视线相对。他安抚着巨狼，擦去它嘴边的血迹，用极具魅惑的语调轻声说：“[好好睡一觉吧。]”  
  
巨狼趴在他身上，缓缓地陷入沉睡。  
  
“霍普，谢谢你。”以利亚轻声说，他空出另一只手将狼形的女孩揽入怀中。  
  
  
18  
事实告诉了所有人，自然总会回应女巫的幻想，更何况这位女巫是特别的存在。  
  
霍普被吓了一跳，看着只有十几岁模样的以利亚，盯了半天，（原来父亲小时候这么可爱吗？）她摇摇脑袋。险些袭击众人的克劳斯睡着了，但现在她需要面对更棘手的问题。  
  
一个棕发的女孩坐在她对面晃着双腿，她穿着不知什么年代的旧长裙，朝她眨眼。霍普咽了咽吐沫，试探性地感知对方的力量，是个强大的巫师，力量似乎有些熟悉。  
  
但他的样貌未免有点过于……过于不合常理。在与海莉和杰克森生活的日子里，她不是没想过自己亲生“母亲”的样貌，得知真相后她甚至早脑中脑补过女性以利亚会是什么样。而眼前的女巫，可以说与她想象的一模一样。  
  
能做到让以利亚贡献出这具[身体]，绝不会是普通的女巫，她想到几天前的家庭晚餐，神经不由得跳动。不得不说，她的两位父亲都是极其务实的人。  
  
“空谷。”霍普镇定地说，“你就是那声巨响的原因？”  
  
“我更希望你能叫我伊娜杜。”  
  
“这就是以利亚与你达成的协议？替你找个新的身体？我从没想到我爸爸真会做得出来。很好，他被克劳斯爸爸折腾了一千年，脑子终于坏掉了。”霍普伸手将对方怼到墙上。  
  
“小孩子，稍微控制一下自己的暴脾气。”伊娜杜挣脱开霍普的束缚，两个女巫在地下室扭打起来。没错，字面上的扭打在一起，谁都没有用魔法。  
  
“霍普，天哪，你们快住手！”双胞胎姐妹想要冲过去劝架，直接被以利亚拦了下来。  
  
“让他们好好交流交流吧，兄弟阋墙可是麦克尔森家的传统。校长先生，您能帮我一起把尼克劳斯抬出去吗？”小以利亚蹲在一旁，抱着昏睡的巨狼。  
  
“当然。”萨尔兹曼帮着他抬起克劳斯的下半身，全然忘记了以利亚是个力量强大的吸血鬼。  
  
芙蕾雅带着其他三个孩子率先走出了地下室，她回头观察着与伊娜杜“扭打”在一起的霍普，又看了一下以利亚像模像样地装“柔弱”，翻了个无伤大雅的白眼。  



	10. Chapter 10

19  
在神秘瀑布镇的时光实在是过于短暂。霍普拉着伊娜杜站在校门口打算与两位父亲道别。她将过长的头发挽个了圈盘在脑后，上忙绑上了一个带有印第安特色的羽毛装饰。  
  
“我和尼克劳斯会回一趟英国，瑞贝卡说那边有点事情需要我们处理。”以利亚靠在车旁，他整理着衬衫袖子上的暗金色袖扣。  
  
“又要去忙了吗？自从我出生之后，我就没见过你们休息过。”霍普小声抱怨，心里有些过意不去，又忍不住吐槽，“手下的血脉都闲的没事干吗……”  
  
现存的吸血鬼数量比起鼎盛时期已经寥寥无几，芬恩、科尔、以利亚的死亡直接毁灭了三条血脉，而尼克劳斯与血脉的连接也在斗争中被斩断。而霍普并没有经历过“死亡”，吸血鬼的力量仍未觉醒。现在唯一能被称之为“始祖”的麦克尔森只剩下瑞贝卡一人。  
  
“你这么一提，我们也确实该把发展新血脉的事情提上日程。安稳日子过得太舒适了，总不能让狼人抢了风头。”以利亚笑着说，单手靠在车门上，“还有一件事”  
  
他继续开口道，目光温和地看向霍普。  
  
这过于和蔼的目光，让霍普有些心神不宁，她喜欢以利亚爸爸的和蔼可亲，她很喜欢他。在很久以前，在隐约的记忆中，每次见到以利亚，霍普都会不自绝脸颊红扑扑。此时此刻，已经长大的姑娘依旧无法对以利亚有任何抵抗之力。  
  
“霍普，你的出现是希望。你给这个家带来了新生。如果你真的在意我的繁忙，你和尼克劳斯带来的‘麻烦’比起来，可真是差远了。”以利亚拍了拍女孩的肩膀，将散落在她肩膀略微凌乱的头发别到耳后。  
  
“您可别说笑了，不能跟那些糟糕事情比！”  
  
“但不会比那更糟了。”  
  
霍普没有反驳，她依旧噘着嘴，小声嘟囔。  
  
“如果您的参照物都是克劳斯爸爸的话，那未免有点太‘严苛’了。”  
  
“你我都明白，他对我的意义不是吗？”以利亚向女孩眨了眨眼。见克劳斯从大门中迈着六亲不认的步伐走出来后，收敛了一下那得意的笑容。  
  
“好了，我们该走了，尼克劳斯。你让我和你的女儿们多等了半个小时。”以利亚抬起手腕，指了指手表。  
  
“我知道你不会跟我计较。”克劳斯揽过以利亚，从他手中拿过车钥匙。  
  
“别死在英国就好。我可没本事再复活你们了。”伊娜杜双手叉腰，趾高气昂地仰着脑袋，“好好开车。”  
  
“是的，尼克劳斯，你来开车，我得，透透气。我还没完全活过来呢。”以利亚不由得笑起来，他主动让开驾驶座位，自己挪到了副驾驶上。  
  
“小丫头，既然我们同意给你这具身体，我们也有能力将她收回来。我不介意再杀你一次。我有的是时间和耐心。”克劳斯低下头，双眼直视着年轻的棕发女巫。当然，对方煞有介事的用鬼脸回应，好在这场短暂的争斗在霍普的告别声中及时制止。  
  
上车后，以利亚从车后排的座椅上拿出一个盒子递给了克劳斯。他单手打开盒盖，手指不安分地敲击着节奏，拿出一块雕刻精美的球形象牙雕塑，上面镶满了钻石珠宝别提多花哨，“芙蕾雅离开时让我转交给你。”  
  
“她可算记得还我了。”克劳斯把东西放了回去，合上盖子，交到以利亚的怀里。  
  
以利亚抱着盒子感到不解，问道，“这是什么东西？巫师的小玩意儿？我还以为只有科尔醉心于此。”  
  
“哦，说来话长。这是复活节彩蛋，你可以打开瞧瞧里面。”见以利亚眉头紧蹙，他又调侃道，“害怕有兔子挑出来？”  
  
“当然不是。”以利亚说，“复活彩蛋（Easter egg），妈妈知道没准都能笑得活过来。”他再次拿出那个金光闪闪的浮夸彩蛋。小心翼翼地找到开关，以利亚将它打开。  
  
机关被触发，在打开彩蛋被打开的瞬间，站在中央两侧的两个小男孩逐渐靠近，在正中间随着八音盒的齿轮哒哒作响，升起了一个小小的盒子。两个小男孩一个是金发，一个是棕发，不用想，以利亚就看出了是谁。他有些不知所措。  
  
“你什么时候做的这个？”以利亚直接问道。他脸颊有些泛红他抬起头，转过身看向正在看车的克劳斯，他抬起一只手想要比划些什么。  
  
“我们在罗马那段时期。打开看看。”克劳斯再强调了一下。  
  
“好吧。”以利亚咽了口吐沫，他煞有介事地坐正，“既然你都这么要求了……”他故意拖长了音调。  
  
话音刚落，只听“咔吧”一声，彩蛋中的小盒子被打开，一小块棕褐色的皮革被放置在去其中。  
  
“一小块皮革？好像是很早以前……”  
  
“是很早以前。”克劳斯不怀好意地笑了一下，“很早很早以前的事情了。”  
  
  
20  
曾经有这么一群不懂事的年轻吸血鬼，因为一些无关紧要的事情互相争执了几百年。其中有一群更不知轻重的孩子把始祖的名号摆了出来，妄想劫持始祖来威胁对方。  
  
后来的事情，大多数人都知道了。没有人敢打始祖克劳斯的主意，而把主意打在始祖以利亚身上的，都已经化成了灰。  
  
伦敦对以利亚和克劳斯来说并不是什么留下没好记忆的地方。那里封存着太多的悲伤，太多猜忌与伤害。他们在那里决裂，分分合合已经无无数次，纠纠缠缠了上千年。  
  
飞机落地，瑞贝卡和科尔已经等候他们多时。在弟弟妹妹的相继问候下，克劳斯看到了站在他们身后的男孩。  
  
“塞巴斯蒂安，好久不见。”他嬉笑着走到对方面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，他又补充了一句，“越来越有以前以利亚的架势了。不当海盗还习惯吗？”  
  
“放手吧，尼克，可不是让你们来叙旧的。”瑞贝卡打断了他，说罢。女孩转头抱了一把自己的另一位哥哥，她深吸一口气，说道，“以利亚，你能来真好。”  
  
“瑞贝卡。”以利亚回应道，他亲吻女孩的面颊，替她整理好被弄乱的头发。  
  
一路上他们没少聊关于霍普的事情，身为姑姑或是姨妈的瑞贝卡没少念叨这个小丫头。  
  
“她都没给我寄明信片！以利亚，你们得说说她！”  
  
“哦那是谁每天都跟你在Skype上聊得火热，你跟她太熟了，瑞贝卡，她恨不得每天都跟你分享发生的事情。少寄一张明信片就放过她吧。”  
  
“尼克！老天，你一定不是克劳斯！他才不会这样对他的宝贝妹妹！”瑞贝卡大叫着。  
  
“瑞贝卡，你都私底下跟霍普说了什么乱七八糟的事情，我想不用我复述一遍了。”以利亚微笑着拍了拍女孩的肩膀。  
  
“好吧好吧，说重点。”女孩靠在椅背上，揉了揉眉心，“这次拜托你们过来，是因为学院里有个孩子状态不太对。”  
  
“塞巴斯蒂安？”以利亚感到头痛，跟他们有关的必然与吸血鬼有关，而唯一还与他们有关系吸血鬼就在眼前。以利亚扶额，难道他们真要成祖传的爸爸妈妈了吗？  
  
“不，可别把我掺和进去，我还想早点回神秘瀑布镇呢。”坐在一旁沉默的塞巴斯蒂安立刻说道。  
  
克劳斯愉快地开口，“这真是太好了。早点结束，放孩子们回去，找找男朋友女朋友，享受时光。”  
  
以利亚轻咳一声，继续问，“如果是学院的孩子，科尔和达维娜处理不了吗？”  
  
“恐怕不行，因为那个孩子，不是任何人的血脉。我们怀疑，除了我们外，还存在其他的始祖吸血鬼。”瑞贝卡说着，她似乎着急了起来。  
  
“克劳斯与血脉的连接被切断了，可当时正在沉睡的塞巴斯蒂安‘幸运’的没有被切断连接。我们怀疑那个孩子也是如此，而当卡洛琳叫他过来后，我们发现，那个孩子的状态与我们见过的都不同。”  
  
“怎么个不同？你们没尝试过杀死他？”以利亚问。  
  
“老天，怎么能这样，他还只是个年轻的吸血鬼！再说我们早就不提倡这样‘粗鲁’的教育方式了。”  
  
“我们的哥哥说的对，总要让这些新生儿体验一下‘死’才能接受他们身为吸血鬼的‘生命宝贵’。”克劳斯应和着，“再说，他没准比你还大。”  
  
“果然存在比我们更古老的始祖吸血鬼吗？”瑞贝卡惊呼。  
  
“不，我觉得不是。至少这个孩子不是。”科尔打断了他们的对话，“达维娜感觉那孩子身上的魔法气息相当熟悉，但她目前正焦头烂额地在图书馆里翻腾资料呢。”  
  
“熟悉的气息，那么或许与埃斯特同族的巫师有关？你们该提醒我带母亲的魔法书。”以利亚说，他打开手机，随手处理完刚刚一直在跳动的信息。  
  
“她说你给她看过了。”科尔继续说。  
  
“既然跟女巫有关，为什么没联系芙蕾雅？”克劳斯问，他翘起二郎腿，有些不耐烦。  
  
“咱们的姐姐说，叫你俩就足够了，小尼克刚出生没多久，她不能离开太远。”瑞贝卡盯了他一眼。  
  
“好吧，我们去见见他。为什么你们会突然对他的来历那么上心？”克劳斯继续问。   
  
“他被学院的孩子们在伦敦塔附近捡到，当时他袭击了几个学生，好在被卡洛琳及时制伏了。我们把他关在地下室，试着安抚他，可他根本无法正常进食，他只能喝新鲜的人血。”  
  
“这很正常，新生儿需要一段时间才能重新接受熟制肉和血袋。”以利亚回答。  
  
“卡洛琳试着动了临时的储备血袋。也就是尼克的血液。她说如果始祖的血没能安定下他，那么只能请你们出马了。”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
